


Find Your Way Back To Me

by RainbowDiplodocus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDiplodocus/pseuds/RainbowDiplodocus
Summary: Lena and Kara had it all. Great married life, great house, great jobs and a beautiful little girl. And they were happy. But they let their guard down, just for a moment, and their little girl was gone. Unable to face eachother anymore they parted ways, and it isn't until six years later that they meet again. But everything has changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Her name was Luna. Luna Alura Danvers-Luthor. She had Kara's freckles and hair, blond and wavy, but Lena's eyes and smile, a dimple on her right cheek. She was fierce but sweet. She liked dinosaurs and dogs, and spent hours reading books about supheroes and powerful girls saving the world. She was surrounded by loving people. Sha had her mothers, her aunt Alex, her uncle Lex, and all of her mothers' friends. She was happy, and Kara and Lena were happy. Everything was fine. Until it wasn't.

It was a beautiful day, the day Luna left. The whole family decided to go for a picnic with Alex. They chose a small park, bordering a forest with a little pound. Luna was four, playing with a ball, kicking it around the trees. Lena, Kara and Alex were talking, looking over to the little girl from time to time. They were talking about children, how Kara and Lena were planning on having more, already trying. It was the third time they tried in a few months and both women were tired of the failures but determined to keep going. They wanted Luna to grow up with siblings, the way they both did.

Kara looked up to her daughter, but the little girl wasn't there. Used to Luna playing hide and seek, Kara didn't panic, simply got up and started calling the girl. No response. Luna always replied or giggled when she was hiding. But only silence answered Kara. Lena got up as well, then Alex. All three women started looking for the little girl, panic quickly taking over. Lena ran to the pound, worried her baby might've fell in. But the water was only disturbed by lazy ducks. Alex ran between the trees of the small forest, calling for her niece to come back. Kara searched the whole park, asking everyone she met if they had seen the little girl. Nothing.

A few hours later, the police was searching the area with dogs sniffing the air. Still nothing. The next day, a search team of volunteers was formed and the area was searched again. Flyers were put on every surfaces in the city. And it was like this for a few days, a few weeks. Until everyone stopped searching. Luna was gone, there was nothing left for anyone to do. Kara and Lena kept coming back to the park, hoping to find their little girl. But it was hopeless. The police stated the girl had probably drowned, but no body was found. 

Kara had stopped working, putting her entire carreer on hold, whereas Lena drowned herself in work, spending as much time away from her home as possible. She couldn't look her wife in the eyes anymore, she couldn't stand in the place where their little girl was living and laughing only a few weeks back. She couldn't stay around Kara, who spent her days at the park, searching or simply standing near the pound, looking at the waters where their little girl had presumely gone. Alex tried to get Kara back to work and Lex tried to get Lena off work. They both tried their best for the two women to be around each other again. But to no avail.

A month later, Lena was gone. She had left for Metropolis, leaving behind her signed divorce papers. It was the last time Kara saw her. She was left alone, in a house that only brought her pain. She was left with the ghost of her little girl, with happy memories turned into sharp knifes sliding against her heart. She was left broken.

Alex came everyday before and after work, trying to convince her sister to go back to work, trying to convince her to let go of her past long enough to get a new hold on the present. And after a few months, Alex came one more time, to tell Kara she couldn't come back everyday. Alex was having a baby. Adoption papers worked out and Alex was to have a little boy by the end of the month. Jeremiah J'onn Danvers, little JJ. 

And it was JJ who drove Kara out of hiding, who lead her back into the real world. The first time she held her nephew in her arms, the baby asleep, making little sucking noises around his binky, Kara had cried. She gave the baby back to Alex and left in a hurry to cry in her bedroom. But she came back a few hours later and Alex put the baby back in her arms, a bottle of warm milk in her hands. And Kara had fed her nephew, tears in her eyes at the thought of how she did that a few years ago with her daughter, when Lena was still by her side.

After that, Kara slowly started to get better. She went to her sister's place everyday to see her nephew, she went out with her friends, she managed to get her job back thanks to Nia and Cat Grant. She smiled again, laughed again. She lived again. 

***

''First day of big school, JJ !''

Kara hugs her nephew tightly and the kid laughs, trying to free himself from the lung crushing hug. Alex comes inside after him, saving her son from her over affectionate sister.

''Leave him alone, Kara. He can't go to school if he can't breath.''

''Did you eat breakfast ?'' Kara ignores her sister but let go of the boy. ''You need breakfast ! You can't focus with an empty stomach ! I'll make you some pancakes.''

''Yay !'' 

The boy kicks off his shoes and run towards the kitchen. Alex follows with a frown.

''Kara, we already ate. We just came to get you and we should go now if we don't want to be late.''

Kara gives her sister a pout, matching with her six years old nephew's. Alex only shakes her head.

''No. We go now. We can have pancakes for dinner, to celebrate.''

Kara jumps excitedly and secretly high fives JJ when her sister turns her back. The three of them get ready before climbing in Alex's car. They make it to JJ's school a few minutes early and the kid mumbles about how they had time for pancakes. Alex rolls her eyes and adjust her son's backpack, a proud smile on her face. The gates open and they make their way into the school, alongside the other parents and excited children. 

''You're going to do great, J-bird. I'm so proud of you !''

Alex takes her boy into her arms.

''Mommy ! I'm just going to school.''

''And you're gonna do amazing. You're going to learn how to change the world !''

Kara laughs behind them.

''Way to put pressure on him from day one.''

Alex sends her a pointed look that Kara smiles innocently at. JJ leaves his mother's embrace to say goodbye to his aunt. Kara bends down to his heigh and puts her hands on his shoulders, taking him in. She looks at his big brown eyes, his dark freckles, his curly and sligtly long hair and his dark skin. Kara smiles at him before taking her nephew in her arms.

''You're perfect, JJ.''

The kid smiles, his face hidden in Kara's hair. When his aunt lets go, JJ walks toward the doors, to his teacher, his class and his future friends. Before going in, he turns around and give Kara and Alex a wave, accompanied with a dimpled smile. The two women smile at him, watching until the kid is inside the building, out of view. They're both still smiling, their heart full of pride. 

Kara looks to her left. Two women, obviously married, are saying goodbye to a little girl with blond hair tied up with pretty ribbons. Kara's smile falls. It should be her. It should be her and Lena, taking Luna to her first day of school, packing her lunch, tying her hair in complicated hairdo, matching her clothes to her shoes the way Lena used to do. It should be them, kissing their daughter goodbye, looking at her go with pride, believing she would change the world. But Luna can never change the world. She changed Lena and Kara's, in so many ways. And Kara should be grateful, she should let go, it's been years. But Kara wants her back. Her old life, her daughter, her wife.

Alex seems to notice Kara's sudden change of mood and puts a hand on her shoulder. Kara takes a deep breath in, sounding more like a sob to her ears, trying not to let her tears fall. She looks at her sister who leads her out of the school property. They sit in the car in silence, Alex watching her sister, waiting for her to say something. Kara takes another sobbing breath.

''She would've been ten, now.''

Alex puts a comforting hand on top of her sister's. And Kara breaks. She cries like she hasn't in a while. She cries her daughter who left too soon. She cries her wife who left soon after. She cries all the moment they never got to spend together, all the firsts that never happend. She cries while Alex holds her hands, watching her, crying as well for the niece she lost and for the hole it left in her sister's soul. 

They stay there for a while, the other cars leaving, parents going to work. The gates are closed now, class probably started for JJ. Alex wipes her wet cheeks and starts the car. Kara looks out the window, watching distractedly a black car stopping in one of the many free parking spot. Alex drives away but Kara keeps her eyes on the car. She keeps looking in the rearview mirror to see a woman coming out of the driver sit. A women with raven black hair, pale skin and red lipstick. Wearing a tailored suit and expensive heels.

Kara's heart drops in her chest. She tries to look over the back seat, but Alex already left the parking lot, the dark haired woman no longer in view. But Kara knows what she saw, even through her teary eyes. She knows the woman. The same woman who married her years ago, who caried their child, who left to the other side of the country. Kara lets a shaky breath out. She is sure of it, Lena Luthor is back in National City.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena Luthor is not a coward. She does not run away from her problems. She confront them and fight them with everything she has. But she ran away, once. She left her wife, her life and everything she knew behind her and relocated her company on the other side of the country, in Metropolis. Because she was drained. She had no more fight in her. She had lost her daughter, her world. She had to watch the woman she loved loosing herself as well. Her wife, always so bright and happy. She had to watch her loose her light, loose her fight as well. And Lena couldn't handle that. She couldn't fight. 

There was nothing to do but accept that her daughter was gone. Accept that her wife was not going to look at her the same way again. Accept that nothing would ever be the way it used to be. And so Lena left. Signed the divorce paper, moved L-Corp, and left her wife and the place where their daughter grew up and laughed for four years.

But it wasn't easy. Lena threw hersefl into work until exhastion. Her brother and new friend Sam had to carry her more than one night out of her office. Lena spent more time at work or in hospital when the exhaustion stopped her from even getting up. Until Lena had enough. She wanted her wife and baby girl back. She wanted to see her daughter again, hold her again. She didn't want to fight anymore, she had lost.

When Sam went to check on her friend that night, she found her in her bathtub, the lights off. She wasn't working tonight, and she wasn't tired, she had stop fighting. She had lost. She was going away, to find her baby girl, to find her way back to her Luna.

When she woke up, Lena wasn't with her daughter. She was back in hospital. But this time, it was blood in the transfusion pocket, not nutriments. This time, her brother was asleep in the chair next to her bed. This time, everything hurt. She couldn't move her arms without grimacing from the pain. Her forearms were hidden beneath a thick scarlet layer of bandages.

Lex woke up when the nurse came back in to change Lena's bloody bandages. He shouted, he cried. Lena didn't. She never did. She didn't have the force in her to cry. But Lex did, asking her how she could be so selfish, how she could even think about leaving them all behind. But Lena didn't care. She wanted her baby back. She tried, and once again, she failed to find her daughter.

The doctor came in soon after. Sam was here as well. And the doctor told them, he told Lena. She had a second chance. She could have it all again. Lena was pregnant. Kara and Lena were to have another baby. And Lena finally cried.

She didn't want to. She wanted to stop the pregnancy. She couldn't do it again. She couldn't take the risk to loose another baby. She didn't want to replace Luna. She didn't want to watch Kara in pain again. She couldn't do it.

But Lex and Sam told her to give it a try. They told her to hang on, just a little bit. They told her to have the baby and work it out from there. And Lena was done fighting. So she listened. 

She didn't tell Kara. She didn't tell anyone besides Lex, Sam and Ruby, and Jess. Only they knew Lena had a baby. Only they were there to watch Louis Alexis Luthor grow into a special little boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, freckles and a sharp jaw. Only they were there to watch Lena rising up again, smiling again, fighting again. And a few years after, Lena decided to get back to the L-Corp quarters in National City. And just before the beginning of Louis' first school year, the six of them moved out. 

***

Lena almost stops the car in front of the house. She is just passing by, on her way to drop Louis for his first day of school, but the sight of the house makes her want to stop. She doesn't know if Kara still lives there. She doesn't anything about Kara anymore. Not that she stopped thinking about her. She has been wondering how she is doing for years. For six years. But she couldn't do anythng about it. She couldn't search for Kara. She couldn't bare to see her again. She saw her, everyday, in their son's eyes, in the way he smiles, the way he shines. Kara doesn't know. Kara doesn't know she has a son. Lena can only hope Kara is happy now.

''Mummy, we're late.''

Lena looks into the rearview mirror to her son, who's holding his backpack on his knees. She smiles at him.

''I know, Darling. But we'll get there soon.''

Lena doesn't speed, but she wants to. She's more careful now, about everything. Too careful, as Sam points out, bordering paranoia. But Lena can't loose Louis. She already lost his sister. She already lost his mother. 

The parking lot of the school is empty, aside from one car that's leaving now. Lena gets out and open the door to let Louis jump out. She gets on one knee, not caring in the slightest for her disigner suit, and looks at her son. She fixes the collar of his shirt and slides a hand through his hair. Short hair, so blond. Louis wants it long. Lena wants it short. The long blond waves reminds her too much of the girls she lost.

''You're ready, baby boy ?''

Louis smiles and nods his head.

''Born ready, Mummy.''

Lena laughs and gets back up, a hand still on her son's shoulder, and pushes him towards the gates. She has to appologies to the teacher for her late arrival. But the teacher knows who Lena is, and a famous last name comes with perks. So Lena watches as Louis nervously sits down next to another boy, before leaving after a last wave from him.

Taking back her place in L-Corp's National City branch wasn't as easy as it sounds. But with the help of Lex, Sam and Jess, Lena is back behind her desk after only a few days. And back to work the moment she dropped her son to school. Sam lets herself in her office, dropping a stack of paper on Lena's desk. 

''How was the little guy's first day ?''

Lena barely looks up from her laptop.

''Sam, I just dropped him off. He barely started his first day, how I am supposed to know how it was ?''

Sam rolls her eyes and sits on the edge of the furniture, ignoring Lena's glare.

''How are you holding up ? Far away from your baby ?''

''I'm not that far. And he's been to nursery before, it's not like it's the first time I'm away from him.''

''Never more than half a day. You're gonna have to wait until 3 o'clock this time !''

Lena bites her lips and looks up at Sam. It's true. Lena never lets Louis away from her more than a couple of hours. Even when he went to nursery or when he spent some time at Sam's to play with Ruby. Lena always came back to pick him up when she thought it'd been too long. Overprotective, as Lex calls her. Worried, says Jess. Paranoid, says Sam. Careful, Lena states. Preventive. She won't let her baby get hurt. Not this time. So if she takes all of the precaution needed, than what ? She knows Louis is safe as long as she has her eyes on him. And she can't take her eyes away this time.

''I can manage just fine. I have work to do and he's with his teacher, who is aware of his condition.''

Sam gives her a knowing smile but gets up, walking towards the door. She stops and turns to Lena, her hand on the door handle.

''By the way, Jess says that you need to talk to the press about your big return. And CatCo wants to send a reporter.''

Lena visibly tenses. CatCo. She doesn't know if Kara still works there, but Lena can't take the chance.

''No.'' She shakes her head at Sam who looks confused. ''Not CatCo. Tell Jess to pick someone else.''

Sam hesitates before nodding once and closes the door behind her. Lena should tell her. Sam knows, she knows something had happend to Lena before she moved to Metropolis, but Lena never told her. She didn't want to talk about it and Sam understood. She never told her she was married, with a daughter. She never told her how she had a moment of inatention that costed her daughter's life. How everything went down. Sam had to pick up the pieces without knowing what caused the break in the first place. And she did an amazing job, Lena can only admit. So maybe, she deserves the truth.

Lena goes back to work, trying to take her head off her son, away from her, or her ex wife, too close to her. She tries to quiet down the voice inside her telling her Louis needs Lena by his side at all time. Her baby is special. Maybe because of the bad pregnancy Lena had or her overprotective habits, but Louis doesn't like being touched. He doesn't like being around other people, is only really comfortable around Lena. Even tense around Jess, Sam and Ruby. Even around Lex. But Lena couldn't love him more, he's her baby.

Jess calls in the afternoon, announcing the arrival of two reporters from the Daily Planet. Lena lets them in, not looking up when the door opens and closes. She finishes her email quickly and sends it. When she finally looks up, Lena almost gasps aloud. In front of her, looking as beautiful as the day Lena met her, standing next to her cousin, is Kara Danvers.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kara steps into CatCo, she's pratically attacked by Nia. The girl jumps on her, looking excited as ever.

''Nia ! What is it ?''

''Clark is here !''

That's right, Kara almost forgot. She was supposed to spend the day with her cousin, just a simple day of tagging along with him.

''Oh, right.''

''You okay ?''

Nia frowns a bit in front of Kara's lack of enthousiasm, but doesn't loose her jittery energy, being always excited when Clark came to CatCo.

''I'm good. Just dropped JJ at school.''

''Oh, how is he ? Not too nervous ?''

Kara snorts and starts walking towards her office, Nia by her side.

''Alex was nervous enough for them both !''

Nia laughs and only stops when they find Clark standing in front of Kara's office. He looks worried. He's always happy to see Nia and spend time with Kara. Something must be wrong. Clark give them a small smiles in front of Kara and Nia's confused faces.

''Clark, what's wrong ?''

''Hello to you too, Kara.''

Kara gestures for him to start talking as she sits down behind her desk.

''Okay,'' Clark starts once Kara looks back at him, ''So, Mr White wants me to do an interview here with you.''

''I know, that's why you're here.''

Clark plays a bit with his glasses, the way Kara does when she's nervous.

''Well, this one is quite last minute, so you don't have to come, I can take Nia instead...''

Nia smiles at this looking ready to take on whatever Clark might ask her to. Kara brushes both of them off.

''Clark, why would I refuse to come ? What's wrong ?''

''We're supposed to interview Lena Luthor in forty-five minutes.''

The room feels suddenly really quiet. Kara looks at her cousin without saying a word, caught up in her own train of thought. Clark and Nia look at her, worry in their eyes.

''You don't have to,'' Clark breaks the awkward silence, ''Like I said, I can take Nia.''

''No.'' Kara says, shaking her head, ''I'll do it.''

''Are you sure ?'' Nia asks, worried for her mentor and friend. ''I can go with Clark if you don't feel like it. No one will-''

''I'll do it.'' Kara cuts Nia mid sentence.

Ignoring the worried look Nia and Clark give each other, Kara starts getting ready, finding a new pad and pen that she puts into her handbag. Forty minutes later, she's standing in front of L-Corp with Clark, trying to take a deep breath. She doesn't wait for him, Kara simply starts walking inside, towards the security desk she was so familiar with. In only a few minutes, that seems like an eternity to Kara, they're standing in front of Jess' desk. She looks up at Kara and her eyes go wide.

''Kara !''

Jess gets up from her chair, almost running around her desk but stops in front of Kara, not sure what to do next. Kara smiles.

''Hi, Jess. Been a while.''

And Jess can no longer help herself and warps the reporter into a tight hug. Kara warps her arms around the smaller woman as well, sighing happily. It's been so long. Jess used to be a constant in her life, being Lena's assistant and closest friend. The two women let go of each other after a while, Jess giving Clark a small wave.

''We're here for the Daily Planet.'' Clark states.

''The interview, right.''

Jess goes back behind her desk and presses call from an intercom. 

''Reporters from the Daily Planet are here.''

''Send them in.''

Lena's voice is barely audible from the intercome, distant, but Kara ears it like a well known song. She feels like she's been punched in the guts. Jess gives them a nod and Clark leads the way to Lena's office, opening the door and closing it behind Kara.

Kara stops moving. She can feel Clark pushing her to stand in front of Lena's desk, but Kara barely register it. Not when she is met with that view. Lena Luthor, the love of Kara's life, the mother of their presumed dead daughter. She is as beautiful as always, typing on her laptop, not even looking at them just yet. This was a mistake. Kara should've let Nia do the interview. She can't do this. She can't look at Lena Luthor, can't talk to her, definetly can't interview her.

And then, Lena looks up. Their eyes meet and Lena looks like she's been struck by lightning. And Kara can't breath. Her throat is dry and her eyes are wet. She looks at the woman she used to share a bed with, a house, a life. The woman she loved. She drinks in all the features that Kara used to love, the sharp jaw line she used to caress tenderly, the hair she used to play with when Lena fell asleep on her lap, the scar under her brows she used to kiss when they were in bed. And those eyes. The same eyes Luna had.

It's all too much. Kara wants to leave. She wants to run and never come back. The same way Lena did, over six years ago. Clark clears his throat next to her, bringing them all to reality. Kara takes a shaky breath in for what feels like the hunderedth time today, and Lena straighten up.

''Miss Luthor,'' Clark cringes at his own words, the term too formal from what he was used to with Lena, ''We're here for the Daily Planet, about your return to National City.''

Lena sighs, putting her professional posture on, but her face still familiar, almost soft.

''I think we've known each other long enough for you to call me Lena, Clark.''

Clark seems to relax a bit and nods his head. Lena turns to Kara, looking her in the eyes.

''Hello Kara.''

Kara visibly swallows, her hands tightening on her paper pad.

''Lena.''

The two women keep eye contact for a little while before giving each other small smiles. Full of pain from the past, regrets, appologies. Kara breaks eye contact first, looking at her cousin who stands there awkwardly. Lena gestures for them to sit down.

Kara lets Clark do all the questionning, taking the time to look at Lena. She missed her, so much. She missed being able to simply look at her. She missed her dark hair, her pale skin. She missed the mole on her neck and the green of her eyes. And she miss looking at these eyes without seeing Luna. Without remembering their daughter, their life, their love. Without remembering how they lost it all.

''I need some fresh air.''

Kara doesn't wait for a reply and gets up, leaving the room as fast as she can without running, only stopping in the hallway before Jess' desk. She takes a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heartbeat, she wipes her wet cheeks. She thought she had moved on. Kara knows, she knows she can never get over the lost of her daughter. But she thought she was over the lost of Lena. She still hurts sometimes, still felt lonely. She still refuses to let herself date anyone else. But she thought she was okay.

''Kara ?''

Kara jumps at the voice and turns around to look at Jess.

''Are you alright ?''

Kara can't help herself but laugh. No, she is not. And it took her this long to realise it. Jess is looking at her like she grew another head.

''No, Jess, I'm not alright.'' Kara wants to stop talking, but Jess looks at her with the same warm look she used to give her years ago. ''I'm not alright, because for the first time in over six years, I saw the woman I used to be married to, the woman I used to love with my entire soul. The woman I used to have a child with, who presumely died because of us.''

Jess takes a step forwards and warps Kara in a lungs crushing hug. Kara hugs her back, hiding her face in her old friend's neck and crying quietly.

''I thought I was okay, I thought I could handle seeing her again. Why does it still hurt so much, Jess ?''

Jess only shakes her head, tightening her already tight embrace. She holds Kara until the reporter stops crying, her breathing coming back to normal. She holds her until Kara takes a step back, wiping the tears off her face.

''Sorry.'' Kara barely looks at Jess. ''I didn't mean to drop this all on you like that.''

''Not at all.'' Jess smiles at her, like she always did. ''I missed you, Kara.''

This time, Kara looks at Jess in the eyes again and smiles back.

''I missed you too, Josephine.''

Jess huffs at her full name, Kara knowing all too well how much she hates it. And both women start laughing. And it feel like it always had.

Once Kara managed to get her composture back, she lets Jess go back to her work and opens Lena's office door. Clark and Lena are standing in front of the desk, talking with genuine smiles on their face. They both turn to the door and Kara silently walks towards them.

''Sorry about that,'' Kara starts when the room fall into silence, ''I just needed a minute to myself.''

''It's okay,'' Clark puts a soothing hand on her shoulder, ''We were just finishing up.''

Kara is looking at Lena, and Lena is looking back. Kara sighs, feeling a bit braver than before. She turns to Clark, playing with her glasses.

''Clark, do you mind if-''

''I'll wait for you outside.'' 

Before Kara can say anymore, Clark is out the door, after a quick hug to Lena. And Kara is left alone with her. Her nervousness comes back a bit and Lena motions to the couch, sitting down by Kara's side. They stay in silent for a while, Kara looking around the room, avoiding Lena's stare she can feel on the side of her head.

''Kara.''

Kara turns to Lena, their eyes meeting like they always do. Always did.

''How are you ?'' Kara almost shouts, making Lena jump. ''Sorry.''

Lena laughs soflty, making Kara smile.

''I'm alright, Kara. How are you, besides atrocely nervous ?''

''Good.'' 

Kara wrinkles her nose making Lena laugh again. She could do it all day, just sitting here, making Lena laugh like she used to. When Lena stops laughing, she looks at Kara with melancoly in her eyes. Kara sighs.

''Everything changed, didn't it ?''

''You have no idea..'' It's Lena's turn to sighs. She looks like she's holding back from something, closing herself a bit.

''What have you been up to, for the past six years ?''

Lena's mood seems to drop again. Kara can read so many appologies in her eyes. She can feel Lena's guilt crawling through her. But Lena shakes it off and puts a fake smile on her face.

''Mostly work. Trying to keep L-Corp alive since Lex dropped out.''

Before Kara can reply, the intercom on Lena's desk starts beeping. Lena looks at it with a hard face, slowly sliding back to her professional personna. She turns to Kara again, almost all business looking, besides her sad smile.

''I have a conference call in a few minutes.''

''Right.'' Kara gets up from the couch, followed by Lena. ''I should leave you to it.''

Lena takes one step towards Kara, unsure of how to part ways. Kara's heart drops in her chest at the idea of having Lena touching her. Of touching Lena again. She wants it so badly, yet, the simple thought of it pains her. Lena seems to sense it and folds her arms over her chest. Kara smiles awkwardly at her.

''Well,'' Kara says, taking a step back to the door, ''If you want to talk, you know where I live.''

''Do I ?'' 

Lena frowns, her expression the same she had everytime she opened the door of their house after Luna was gone. Heavy, painful, full of remorses. Kara stops in her steps.

''I couldn't leave, Lena. I can't.''

With that, Kara turns away, going through the door, her hand shaking on the handle.


	4. Chapter 4

''I never want to see her again.''

Kara dramatically falls on Alex's couch. It's been four days since she saw Lena again and Alex had to listen to her talking about her ex-wife non-stop, listening to her swing between never wanting to see Lena again or ask her to move back together. Today is a 'never want to see Lena again' day, apparently. 

''That bad ?''

Alex moves Kara's feet off the couch so she can sit down as well. Kara only put her feet back up, on Alex's lap.

''She messes with my head, Alex. I was doing so well before she came back !''

Alex can't help but laugh at that, resulting in a dark stare from Kara. She hasn't been doing well and they both know that. She's been doing better, true, but still not well. Kara kicks Alex when she doesn't stop laughing.

''Okay, maybe I wasn't doing that well, but now it's worse.''

''I don't know, Kara. It's the first time I hear you talk openly about Lena in years. I call it progress.''

Kara seems to think for a moment, taking Alex's point into consideration. But she ends up shaking her head anyway.

''It's not progress if it hurts like this.''

At that, Alex's face goes softer. She knows her sister is hurt, she knows how much being away from Lena pains her. And how much being near her pains her as well. Alex scoops closer to Kara, her knees now on her lap, and take her sister's hands in hers.

''It'll get better, Kara.''

''You've been saying that for six years.''

''And it got better. Not completly okay, but better.''

''Maybe.'' Kara shrugs, looking away from Alex.

The two sisters stay there for a little while, until Alex pushes Kara's legs off and gets up ;

''It's time to go get my favourite human from school.''

''I thought I was your favourite human !'' Kara gets up, giving Alex her famous pout.

''You're close second.''

Alex pats Kara's cheek twice and leave to grab her coat.

''You're coming ?''

Kara grabs her coat as well.

''Can't. I got to help Nia with a source. She's still get nervous around famous people, it's quite cute.''

Alex laughs, grabbing her keys and openning the door.

''Good luck with that ! I wouldn't want to work next to Fangirl Nia !''

Kara laughs with her and they leave Alex's apartment. They part ways outside the building and Alex drives to JJ's school, arriving there about ten minutes early. She still gets out of the car and goes to stand in front of the closed gates, next to another woman who's waiting as well. The woman smiles at Alex before looking back at her phone. Alex takes the time to look at her. She has long hair, a dark brown color and eyes that match it. And she's tall, a bit taller than Alex. She's hot, like, really hot. And maybe Alex is completely and shamelessly checking her out.

The woman chuckles and looks up from her phone, right into Alex's eyes, smirking.

''Hi.''

And maybe Alex wasn't as subtle as she thought she was.

''Hi.''

Alex pushes a strand of hair from her face, trying to hide her obvious blush. The woman looks at her with a cute smile, placing her phone in her pocket and extanding her right hand to Alex.

''I'm Sam.''

Alex takes the hand in hers and shakes it.

''Alex.''

The two women stare at eachother for a little while, smiling at eachother, before Alex comes back to her senses and releases Sam's hand. She pushes her hair away from her eyes, not at all frustrated by Sam's staring at her.

''So,'' Alex starts awkwardly, ''You come here often ?''

And Sam bursts out laughing. Alex takes the opportunity to drink her in, how she throws her head backwards and laugh loudly, without a care for who might be listening. Sam only calms down when a few parents stop in front of the gates, one of the mom giving her a dirty look. She gives Alex a small smile, like they both shared an inside joke.

''I'm here for a friend,'' Sam states with a smirk. ''So I do not come here often.''

''Oh, so you don't have a little brat running around then ?''

''I do actually, but she's not so little now. And believe me, I'd rather have a six year old again than an angry twelve year old !''

''Oof, I can't say I'm excited for mine to be a pre-teen.''

Both women laugh together and Alex surprises herself with how much she enjoys the easy way she and Sam talk. It's refreshing. Her social life consist usually of her son, her sister and their long term friends and colleagues. Nothing really exciting. 

The gates open and parents start walking inside, towards their kids' school building. Sam smiles at Alex and together, they walk past the gates. To Alex's pleasant surprise, Sam waits again next to her, in front of her son's class. The teacher opens the door after a few seconds and an army of small children comes rushing out. In the wave of colorful backpacks and freckled faces, Alex spots the untidy browns curls of her son. JJ sees her immediatly and motions to a little boy where he's going. The boy looks at Alex then Sam and walks their way, next to JJ.

Alex bends down and her son throws himself into her arms, knocking her off. With a laugh, Alex gets back up, still holding JJ by the shoulders. She looks over at Sam who bend down as well in front of the blond boy. And now that Alex looks at him, she feels the air leaving her lungs. That boy looks exactly like Luna. The only difference are the blue eyes where Luna had them green. He looks like Kara. Alex shakes her head. Blond kids always remind her of Luna. 

She looks at Sam, who's standing on one knee, talking softly to the boy. She seems to avoid touching him, always keeping a safe distance even when she takes his backpack off him. Sam gets up, looking at Alex with a smile. She smiles at JJ as well before looking back at Alex.

''Your kid ?''

''Yes,'' Alex nods with a smile, ''This is JJ.''

JJ smiles brightly at Sam, never the shy kid.

''Hi !''

''Hi, you,'' Sam smiles again before looking back at Alex, ''He has your eyes.''

''I'm adopted.'' JJ burst out, making Sam chuckle. ''So it's not mommy's eyes.''

''I was adopted as well,'' Sam replies, bending her knees to be at the child's heigh, ''But people still said I had my mom's eyes.'' She gets back up and whispers to Alex, ''Which is pure bullshit since she had blue eyes.''

Alex tries to contain her laughter but still ends up laughing loud enough to earn herself some curious looks. When she stops laughing and looks back at Sam, the woman is looking at her like Alex hasn't been looked at in a long time. And Alex lets herself drowns into the other woman's eyes. Until the blond kid pulls at his backpack that Sam is still holding, changing the focus of her attention. Sam shakes her head.

''Sorry, we must be going.'' She looks back at Alex with a smaller smile, softer. ''My friend will murder me if I bring her son two minutes late, she's quite the paranoid.''

''Careful.'' The blond kid whispers, looking at the floor.

''Right,'' snickers Sam, ''Not paranoid, careful. That's what we're calling it now.''

She rolls her eyes playfully and seems to hesitates before giving Alex a little paper card with a wink.

''See you around, Alex.''

JJ clears his throat, making Sam looks down at the boy.

''See you around too, JJ.''

With that, Sam leaves with the blond boy. Alex doesn't say anything, simply watches the woman go then the paper card with her number on it.

''See you on Monday, Louis !''

JJ shouts at his friend who barely turns his head towards him. Once Sam and Louis are out of the gate, Alex puts the card in her pocket and pushes JJ to get him moving. Alex opens the back door of her car and let JJ climb in. She check he's correctly straped in before slidding in the driver seat, heading back to their home.

''So,'' Alex looks in the rearview mirror to see her son, ''That Louis, he's your friend ?''

''Kind of.'' JJ shrugs, looking out the window. ''He doesn't have any friends so he stays with me.''

''But you have other friends as well ? You told me about Mathilda and Leo.''

''Yeah, but I stay with Louis now. Because no one else does.''

''Why ?'' Alex asks, quite confuse.

She saw how the kid was different, in the few minutes she spent in his presence. He didn't talk nor looked at her or anyone else. But not all kids are the same and he could've simply be shy.

''Louis doesn't like people,'' JJ continue, ''He doesn't talk and doesn't like when other boys touch him. Even Miss Elise doesn't touch him or ask him questions.''

''Why ?''

JJ only shrugs again, his eyes still on the window. Alex drops the subject. So what if JJ's friend is a bit different ? If JJ likes him, that's all that matters to Alex. And she couldn't be more proud of her boy for accepting and hanging out with the outsider of their school. 

But Alex doesn't say anymore and change the subject to their weekend plans. She had planned for a dinner with all of their friends for the end of JJ's first week of school. JJ always enjoys spending time with their family, being the only kid in the group means getting all of the attention. So, at the end of the day, JJ can barely stay still as they wait for everyone to arrive.

Kara and Nia are the first to get here, and JJ sits them down to tell them all about his first week. When Brainy, J'onn and James arrive as well, JJ is in the middle of showing his drawings to the girls. And once Winn and Kelly get here, the whole family is complete and dinner can start.

As usual, dinner with all of them is not a quiet thing. They laugh loudly, talk loudly and even sing loudly for Winn and Nia's part. But everyone is enjoying themself, aspecially JJ and Kara when Alex brings out the dessert. And it's with a mouth full of pie that Nia changes the mood entirely.

''JJ is not the only one who had an intersting week, right Kara ?''

Kara stops chewing and swallows audibly, sending a look of mild panic to Alex. Alex only shrugs.

''What happend ?'' Winn asks, now curious considering Kara's suspicious silence.

Nia gives her an apologetic look for bringing the subject up. Kara sighs.

''I talked to Lena.''

The table is completly silent at that, even JJ, who looks at everyone with a confuse but intrigued expression. Kara plays with her food, not looking at everyone.

''How did it go ?'' James presses.

Everyone obviously knew that Lena was back in town, but nobody wanted to be the one mentionning it to Kara. But since the subject had been open, they all seemed quite eager to know more.

''It was for an interview,'' Kara drops her fork, realising she won't get away with changing the topic of conversation, ''I was with Clark and we had to interview her about her return to National City. It went well, I guess. I talked to Jess and kinda ran out of Lena's office mid-interview.''

Alex can see everyone grimacing in sympathy over the story she heard countless of times over the last days.

''But then,'' Kara continue, getting it all out in one go, ''I went back and talked to her a bit. Just us. She's doing fine, better than me that's for sure !''

Kara is the only one to laugh at her self deprecating joke. Everyone else nervously look at her.

''Who's Lena ?''

JJ breaks the silence and all heads turn to him. Kara smiles gently, looking soft and calm, like she always does around her nephew.

''She used to be our friend, J-Boy.'' She says with sad eyes.

''Not anymore ?'' The child presses on the matter, curious about what the adults are keeping from him.

''She left us.''

''But she's back ?''

''Yes.''

''Then you can be friend again if you miss her.''

JJ smiles brightly, proud to have found a solution to make his aunt happy again. Kara sighs, falling back into the back of her chair. Alex slides her hand through her boy's hair.

''It's not that easy, baby. Lena hurt aunty Kara a lot when she left.''

''But now she is back, it doesn't hurt anymore ?''

''It still does, JJ. It's not that easy.''

The child crosses his arms on his chest. It's never easy with adults. Around the table, everyone stares quietly at their plate of half eaten pie. The air is heavy. Because if Kara got the worse of it all, everyone still misses Lena.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena never works on the weekends anymore. Using the well deserved time off to spend some quality time with her son. But not this weekend. Reclaiming her place at L-Corp is more work than Lena expected. Even after two weeks. Even after the great article Clark publised about her the week prior. So after a Sunday morning behind her desk, Lena decides she can spoil herself to some pastries at Noonan's. 

She gets her order to go, black coffee with just a few donuts and almond croissants, taking an extra for a later snack. As she waits for it, her eyes scan the room, looking at the others patrons eating all kind of sugary treats and drinking all kind of coffee variations. Her eyes stops on a well known woman and her heart fall in her stomach. Kara. Kara Danvers is here, sat alone at a table, eating some kind of tarts and sticky buns, her eyes reading quickly something on her reporter pad.

Lena's name is called when her order is finished, and after a few minutes of hesitation in the middle of the busy coffee shop, she takes a few steps towards the reporter. Kara doesn't seem to notice her until Lena clears her throat, standing right in front of her, her hot mug already on the table. Kara lifts her head and her eyes go wide.

''Can I sit here ?'' Lena asks, pointing at the empty chair.

Kara opens and closes her mouth a few times before nodding, her hands reaching for her glasses nervously. Lena isn't used to make Kara Danvers nervous anymore. In the beggining Kara used to be a stuttering mess around her, like she is right now, but it had vanished after years of marriage and doemstic life together, replaced by confidence and comfortable exchanges. Lena drops her bag of pastry next to her mug and gets comfortable on the chair, her eyes still on Kara, who doesn't seem to be able to look away, her mouth still hanging open. Lena smiles gently at her and Kara sighs, returning the smile.

''Hi.'' Kara almost whispers, making Lena chuckles.

''Hi.''

Kara points at the bag of pastry, a raised eyebrow.

''Gave up on your disgusting kale exclusive diet ?''

''No, but I've learn to treat myself after tiring work.''

''Back at working on the weekends then.'' Kara shakes her head, a found smile on her lips.

''Right back at you.'' Lena states, noding towards Kara's work pad.

Kara shrugs and put the pad away.

''Deadline's tomorrow and I haven't started yet.''

''Busy week ?''

''Interesting, I would say.''

Kara gives her a look Lena isn't sure how to interpret. They fall in a somehow tense but familiar silence after that, Lena drinking her coffee and Kara finishing her plate of sticky buns. It isn't much, Lena notices, the Kara she knows can eat three time this order and call it a simple snack.

''Not eating much today ? I didn't know Kara Danvers could loose her appetite.''

''Well,'' Kara replies coldly, ''Loosing my daughter and wife in less than two months apart kind of did it for me.''

Lena feels like she's been slapped in the face. Is this how it's gonna be from now on ? Kara closes her eyes, like she's trying to take back her words. 

''Sorry, Lena...''

Lena shakes her head. She knows she deserves it. She deserves so much worse considering she didn't just leave Kara. How will Kara react when she learn that Lena kept her son away from her ?

''That's alright,'' Lena forces herself to keep a neutral face, ''You have every right to be mad at me.''

''I'm not mad, Lena.'' Kara lets out a shaky exhale. ''You did what was best for you. I can't be mad at that.''

''You can, Kara. You're allowed to be mad at me. I abandonded you when you needed me the most.''

Lena's voice is shaking but she does her best to keep it steady. Kara is looking at her, pain in her eyes.

''I don't want to be mad at you.''

''But you can be.''

''Why do you want me to be mad at you, Lena ?''

Lena bites her tongue. Does she want Kara to be mad at her ? Why ? But Lena knows the answer. She knows Kara will be mad at her and she knows she deserves it. Kara shakes her head and wipes the corner of her eyes. 

''Lena,'' she starts quietly, ''Maybe, it is best if we don't see each other.''

Lena wants to protest, but she knows Kara is right. So Kara continues.

''We've both turned the page, we've both changed. We should probably just go back to what our new normal is. And we're not part of each other's new life.''

For the second time today, Lena feels like Kara slapped her. She tries her best not to get teary eyed or look affected by Kara's words and nods. Kara takes her pad and her phone and gets up. She looks at Lena one more time with a sad smile.

''Goodbye, Lena.''

''Bye, Kara.''

Lena's voice break at the end but Kara doesn't seem to notice – or ignores it. She leaves the coffee shop, leaving Lena behind, alone at the table. Lena's not hungry anymore. She takes her takeout bag and coffee mug and leaves shortly after Kara.

She gets home early after that, only stopping at L-Corp to finish any important work for the day before going back to her son. Once home, she finds Louis installed in his favourite armchair, reading a new book, Ruby lying on the sofa next to him, watching an action movie.

''Is that how you babysit, Ruby ?''

The young girl jumps and quickly presses pause on the film, looking a bit guilty but still smiling at Lena.

''Mom's in the kitchen, so I'm not the one in charge anymore.''

Lena rolls her eyes and drops a kiss on top of her boy's head. She leaves the kids alone, Ruby putting her movie back on and Louis going back to his book, for once barely perturbed by the TV noises. It must be a good book. Lena enters the kitchen to the smell of lasagnas.

''Isn't it a bit early for dinner, Sam ?''

Her friend smiles at her from the other side of the counter.

''I was just getting it ready for the kids later when I'm gone. I didn't know you'de be back so soon.''

''Where are you going ?'' Lena asks, sitting on one of the high stool. ''I didn't know you had a social life outside of me and Jess.''

''Very funny, Lena. And you're really one to talk.'' Sam seems to blush and busies herself by putting dishes away. ''I have a date.''

''A what ?''

''A date, Lena. You know, when you go out with someone you're interested in, have dinner and all that shit ?''

''I know what a date is, thank you.''

''Then why have I never see you go on one ? Men litterally throw themself at your feet.''

Lena looses her smile at that. She really needs to tell Sam the truth. But maybe tonight isn't the best moment, not when Sam looks so happy and bright. Sam seems to sense the change of mood and goes around the counter to sit next to Lena.

''Are you ever going to tell me what happend to you ?''

Lena perks an eyebrow. Is Sam a mind reader now ? 

''Not tonight, Sam. I don't want to spoil your fun.''

''Well,'' Sam gets back up to fill the kettle up. ''I still have a few hours before my date and I'm bored. So I serve you tea and you spill it.''

Sam smiles, proud of her joke and Lena rolls her eyes. She sounds like Nia. Lena gets a little pain in her chest at the thought of her old friend.

''Okay.''

''Really ?'' 

Sam's eyes go wide, as if she wasn't actually expecting her best friend to talk to her.

''Really.'' Lena sighs. ''Serve the tea and I'll talk.''

Sam doesn't waiste any time, and in only a few minutes, tea is served and she's sat down next to Lena again. She looks excited about the prospect of being more in the confident but her face quickly fall back to forrowed brows.

''I guess it's not going a happy story.''

''No,'' Lena shakes her head, ''And I'm not the good guy in this story.''

Sam tilts her head, curious but patient. It's time to talk about it. Lena takes a deep breath.

''Years ago, I used to live here. Before I moved to Metropolis.''

Sam knew that already but lets Lena go at her pace.

''I used to have a really cute house, with a garden and an open kitchen. I lived there with my wife and daughter.''

Sam almost chokes on her breath. But still, she doesn't say anything and let Lena talk.

''My wife, ex-wife, Kara and I met almost thirteen years ago. We fell in love quite quickly and two years after, we got married. She was amazing, the kindest woman I've ever known, smart and brave. And so beautiful. She was my entire world.'' 

Lena takes a sip of her tea, trying to calm her shaking hands.

''Soon after our wedding, we started trying for a child. Lex helped us, with a bit of science, so we could mix both our DNA, so our child would be a mix of us both. And after a few failures, we did it and I was pregnant. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.''

Lena raises her head up when she feels a hand on her knee. Sam looks at her with a soft smile and sympathy in her eyes, encouraging her to continue. Lena wipes her wet cheeks.

''Her name was Luna. Luna Alura Danvers-Luthor. She was... Everything. She was the sweetest little girl, smart, so smart, and so funny. She used to dress herself as a superhero and pretend she had a pet dinosaure called Krypto. She looked... Exactly like Louis. Exactly like Kara.''

Lena has to stop for a moment, trying to catch her breath and stop the flow of tears rolling down her cheeks. After a few minutes, where Sam only looked at her gently, she takes a sip of her tea and goes back to the story.

''She was four when she... We went for a picnic to tell Kara's sister we were trying to have another child. We wanted to keep it secret until I was pregnant, but after a few failures, Kara wanted her sister's support. So we were just talking together, when we realised Luna was gone. She wasn't anywhere. Sam, we looked everywhere, for weeks ! The police searched and declared her dead, drowned in the pound. But they never found her body.''

This time, Sam gets up to wrap her sobbing best friend in her arms. It takes her longer to calm down, but Lena manages to gently push Sam off to keep talking. There's still so much to tell.

''I left soon after. I gave up after only two months and got a divorce with Kara and abandonded her. I flew to the other side of the country and that's when we met. And that's when I learned that I was pregnant. Because we managed to do it, Sam. Kara and I managed to have another baby. Because just before loosing Luna, we had tried again but never checked. We never thought about having another child when we just lost ours so I never took the pregnancy test I was supposed to take. And so Kara never knew she had a son.''

Sam still holds Lena loosely by the shoulders.

''She doesn't know...'' Sam almost whisper and Lena wipes her eyes.

''She doesn't know. I never told her I had Louis. Because I'm a horrible person who wanted a new start and I was selfish. I wanted Louis for myself, because we were together the first time and it didn't work out, so I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could protect Louis if I was on my own. Because Kara was too much of a distraction and I didn't need that. I don't need that. All I need is to focus on my child, on making sure Louis is safe.''

Sam doesn't say anything and Lena doesn't either. They just look at each other and Lena let her friend absorb the information.

''Lena...''

''I know what you must think of me, Sam.'' Lena's voice is shaky, weak, ''I don't blame you. I know I should've told her, I know I should tell her. I know I'm a horrible person, and I'm selfish and-''

''Lena !'' Sam shouts and Lena isntently shuts up. Sam sighs, her hands still on Lena's shoulder. ''You are not a bad person for wanting to protect your child. Yes, you should've told Kara about Louis, but I'm really well placed to know what a mother would do to protect her baby. And even if it wasn't the best way to do it, you wanted just that. For Louis to be safe. It doesn't make you a bad person, Lena.''

And Lena can't control her tears anymore. Her head falls against Sam's chest and she lets herself sob and cry. Because she spent six years believing she was a monster, some kind of vilain, and now, even if she stills believe this, a part of her tells her it's going to be okay. Because Sam understands so maybe Kara will too. 

A few hours later, Sam is gone to her date, leaving Lena with Ruby and Louis. They're already half way through dinner when Lena realises she doesn't know who Sam went on a date with.

''Rubes ?''

The kid hums without moving her eyes off her plate.

''Do you know who your mom is meeting tonight ?''

''A friend she made at Louis' school. Another mom I think. They've been talking for a week or so. Mom is all mushy, it's gross.''

''It's JJ's mom.'' Louis says with his mouth still full.

Lena turns to her son.

''JJ ?''

''He's my friend.''

''You didn't tell me you had a friend ! How could you keep that from me ?''

Lena pretends she's been stabbed in the heart and Louis laughs.

''He's nice, JJ.'' Louis continue once he stopped laughing. ''He doesn't touch. And he doesn't get mad when I don't talk. Or when I talk.''

Lena smiles at her boy. Louis already went to nursery and a few play dates, but the other kid usually don't understand him. They play too closely or get mad at him for not talking, believing he's not listenning to them. Lena knows, kids can be mean. And unfortunatly, Louis had to suffer from it a few times.

''I'm happy you have a friend, baby boy. What's his name again ?''

''JJ. Jeremiah J'onn Danvers.''

Lena completely chokes on her food, receiving worried glances from the two kids.

''Auntie Lena, are you okay ?''

''Mommy, what's wrong ?''

Lena waves the kids off and drinks half of her glass of water. Once she's less red and calm again, Lena turns to her son.

''What's his mother's name ?''

''Alex.'' Louis replies, his brows still forrowed.

Lena only nods, giving him a small smile. So Alex had a kid. Lena smiles. Alex deserves it. She deserves to be happy and Lena knows how much she wanted to be a mother. She's happy for her old friend. And then Lena laugh out loud, receiving another round of worried glances. Because Sam is on a date with Alex Danvers. And her ex-wife's nephew is her son's only friend. The Universe always had its way to put her back in Kara's path.


	6. Chapter 6

''Do you think she really wants me to be mad at her because she's feeling guilty ?''

Kara is biting on her nails, sitting on Alex's kitchen counter, watching her put different items in a small backpack while she's listening to her sister.

''Would make sense.'' Alex shrugs.

''But she doesn't have to be.'' Kara says, always the selfless person. ''I'm not mad at her for leaving – I have snacks at home, Alex – I mean, not really. I guess.''

Alex sighs, putting the granola bars back in her cupboard.

''You're allowed to be mad at her, Kara. And if you give my son the equivalent of his weigh in sugar, I will murder you.''

Kara huffs, hoping off the counter.

''I don't know what you're talking about, I'm super healthy. I eat vegetables at least once a week !''

Alex only gives her sister a raised eyebrow, making Kara roll her eyes.

''And anyways,'' Kara continues with a little smirk, ''Where are you going tonight ?''

''Nowhere. Just a night in.''

Alex pretends to still be busy with the now ready backpack. Kara raises an eyebrow.

''Then why are you kicking JJ out ?''

''I'm not kicking him out,'' Alex states, ''He simply wanted to spend the night at your place.''

''Sure. On a school night.''

Kara smiles in a way that Alex knows mean trouble. But she doesn't have time to react before Kara is in the doorway, shouting.

''JJ ! Why is your mom kicking you out ?''

Alex goes to slap her sister on the shoulder but Kara only pushes her off playfully.

''She has a date !'' JJ shouts back and Alex groans.

Kara looks at her sister with a surprised but amused face. Alex only rolls her eyes.

''You have a date !''

''Shut up.''

''You have a date !''

''Yes,'' Alex pushes the backpack into Kara's arms. ''And that's why I need you two out of here before she arrives.''

Kara lets her sister push her out the kitchen, a smile still on her face.

''What's her name ?''

''Sam,'' Alex sighs, a small smile on her face, making Kara chuckles.

''Oh, you're in deep !'' Kara snickers when Alex lets go of her in front of the front door. ''How long have you known the mysterious Sam I've never heard about ?''

''A week. And you never heard of her because I knew you would react like that, you silly child.''

Alex pushes playfully at her sister and kiss JJ on the cheek.

''See you tomorrow, J-Bird. Don't let Auntie Kara feed you too much donuts or you'll have a poorly tummy for school tomorrow.''

''Say hi to Sam for me ?'' JJ smiles cheekily, knowing that his remark will only earn his mom another round of teasing from his aunt.

''Wait,'' Kara looks at Alex with a dramatic surprised face, as suspected, ''JJ met her and I didn't ?''

''Out. Both of you.''

Alex pushes them both out of her apartment, rolling her eyes at their giggles she can hear throught the closed door. Once alone, she busies herself by cleaning her apartment as much as possible. So what if she's a bit nervous ? Alex hasn't been on a date in a really long time.

But the anxiety is far gone when, two hours later, Alex is on the couch with Sam, both of them nursing a glass of whine and talking in soft tones. The night was lovely, they had takeout dinner, talked about Ruby and JJ and all other things that came to their mind. Alex hasn't felt that good in a while, that relaxed.

''Well, your sister sounds as romantically helpless as my best friend.''

Alex snorts as Sam's word.

''You have no idea. Although, I can't blame her, she's been through a lot.''

''Yeah, so did my friend. Which I didn't know before tonight !''

Sam lets out a dry laugh before sighing.

''What do you mean ?''

Sam takes a sip of her wine, a sad smile on her face.

''When I met her about six years ago, all I knew was that she was in a bad stage. Why, I didn't know. But I helped her as much as I could. She had Louis then, even if she didn't want him at first, thought she didn't deserve him or something. But then she became the most overprotective mother.''

Sam lets a small sighs out and Alex puts a hand on her knee.

''She lost her first child.'' Sam continues, giving Alex another sad smile. ''She only told me tonight how she lost her daughter six years ago and then left her wife to live on the other side of the country.''

Alex's eyes go wide and she's pretty sure she stopped breathing. She tries to convince herself it is all just a huge coincidence, but Louis' face keep coming back to her.

''Your friend,'' Alex starts, trying to control her voice, ''Did she had Louis with her ex-wife ?''

''Yeah,'' Sam gives her a suspicious look but quickly shrugs it off. ''They were trying before they lost their daughter and my friend realised she was pregnant a while after she left.''

Alex is shaking now, the puzzle in her head starting to form a perfect picture. Sam is giving her a worried look.

''Please,'' Alex looks at Sam in the eyes, ''What was her daughter's name ?''

Sam frown at her but Alex couldn't care less. She needs to know for sure.

''Luna, I think.''

Alex lets out a laugh that sounds more of a sob to her. She shakes her head, trying to make sense of it all. Sam is still looking worried but doesn't say anything. Alex gets up suddenly, taking her jacket and throwing Sam her handbag.

''Take me to your friend's house.''

''What ?''

''Please, Sam, I know this is weird, but don't question it.''

Sam gets up, her handbag in hands. She seems to consider her options before nodding once. Alex fist bump the air and opens her front door. In the way to Sam's friend's house, Alex doesn't talk. She can see Sam giving her weird glances from time to time and she's pretty sure she destroyed all of her chances with her, but she can't care right now. Not when anger is boiling inside her. Oh, how much she's hoping to be wrong right now. How much she wants for Sam's friend to be a complete stranger. Alex can deal with the embarassement. She's not so sure she can deal with the disapointement and anger she feels right now.

The car comes to a stop in front of an expensive looking house, in an expensive looking street. Sam stops the contact and turns to Alex, hesitating.

''Look,'' She finally says after a few minutes of silence, ''I don't know what's going on, but weirdly, I trust you.''

Alex sighs at this, a bit of her anger ebbing away. She takes Sam's hand in hers and squeeze.

''Thank you. And I'll answer every single one of your questions once I've proven my theory right or wrong.''

Sam nods and gives a squeeze back. They both get out of the car and Sam hesitates with her keys in her hands in front of the door, before Alex steps forward and knocks. She's anxious, so anxious. They're waiting patiently as they hear a lock turn from inside. And Alex's hope of being wrong falls when Lena Luthor opens the door.

''Sam ? What are you-''

Lena's eyes fall on Alex and her mouth slightly part from the surprise.

''Hey, Lena.'' Alex says dryly.

''Alex.''

Lena gives her a small smile, and Alex melt a little. She really missed her friend. And that's unnfair, because she came here to yell at her.

''Wait,'' Sam exclames next to Alex, ''You two know each other ?''

''You could say that.'' Alex replies bitterly. She then turns to Lena. ''I want to see him.''

The small smile on Lena's face vanishes and a dark veil fall in front of her eyes.

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Don't play dumb, Luthor.'' Alex steps inside, quickly followed by Sam and Lena who closes the front door. ''I want to see my nephew.''

Alex stops at the bottom of a staircase and turns to face Lena, ignoring Sam's surprised sound. Lena seems scared. Terrified, even. And Alex feels a bit guilty. But Lena had a child with Kara and kept him away from them for six years.

''Alex, please...''

''How could you do that, Lena ? How could you be so selfish as to leave Kara in the dark ? All of us ? What did you think, that you were the only who lost Luna ?''

A single tear is running down Lena's face now but she doesn't take her eyes off Alex. 

''I was so scared, Alex..''

''Because you think Kara wasn't ? For fuck's sake, Lena, you saw what loosing Luna did to Kara ! What do you think loosing you did to her ?''

Lena lets out a small sob and hides her crying face in her hands. Sam puts her arm around her back, not looking at Alex. And yes, Alex feels guilty. Because she missed her friend so much and she never liked seeing Lena hurt. And now she's the one hurting her. But Alex can't help but being angry.

''I'm sorry Lena, but I'm the one who had to pick up the pieces. I'm the one who had to watch her drown in her own spiral of sadness, grief and guilt. You want to know the first time Kara smiles after you left ?'' Lena shakes her head but Alex ignores it. ''Six months later. When she held her nephew for the first time. She should've been able to hold her son.''

''You don't think I know that ?'' Lena takes one step towards Alex, her eyes red and her face wet. ''You don't think I wanted that ? I wanted to raise Louis with Kara more than anything in the world. But we've all seen how it turned out the first time.''

''Yes,'' Alex yell back, barely aware of how loud they're getting, ''You had a wonderful daughter !''

''We lost her !''

''It was an accident.''

''No, it wasn't.'' Lena shakes her head, bringing the volume down a bit.''We lost Luna because we were too distracted. I can't be distracted again. I can't loose Louis.''

''Lena, do you even hear yourself ?'' Alex huffs, frustrated in front of the stuborn woman.

''I can't expect you to understand.''

''Why ? Because I didn't loose Luna as well ? Because I'm not a mom ? Surprise, Lena, I actually am.''

''Because you're not in love !''

Lena yells the last part and only silence replies to her. She lets out a shaky exhale and wipes violently her cheeks.

''What ?'' Alex asks after a while, confused.

''Alex,'' Lena looks back into Alex's eyes, with a softer expression, but so much pain behind her eyes. ''I know you've been in love before, I've seen you. So, understand what I'm saying, please.''

''I don't get it. How the fact that you loved Kara change anything in how you protect your child ?''

''Bacause I love her so much !'' Lena's voice is weak, shaky. ''You have no idea how much I love her, and nothing could ever compete with that. I love Luna and Louis, with my entire soul. But Kara... It's so different, Alex. I can't describe how much I love her. It takes so much room inside me, that at first, I was afraid I might never love my children. I thought I couldn't love Luna because my love for Kara was all I could feel.''

Lena looks wilde, her eyes wet and wide. Alex barely recongnises her.

''But you still loved Luna.''

''I do.'' Lena nods, biting her lips to stop the tears from running down again. ''But Kara's love is distracting Alex. That's what I was afraid of. As long as I'm with Kara, I can't 100% focus on my child. We've proved that with Luna.''

Alex understands. At least, she think she does. She knows what it's like to be in love. The other person takes so much room in your life that you can't think of anything else. You can never focus on anything else because all you can think about is them, being with them, seeing them, touching them. So yes, maybe Alex understand. And it is Lena Luthor. Lena who never forgave herself for being distracted as a child, resulting in her loosing her birth mother. Lena who never forgave herself for being distracted as a mother, resulting in her loosing her daughter. Alex knows Lena. She knows where she come from and she knows she can make some stupid decision with the best intentions.

''I can't loose my baby, Alex.'' Lena says once Alex's silent gets too long. ''Not again.''

Alex rolls her eyes.

''You stupid, broken child.''

And with that, Alex takes one step forward and wraps Lena in a tight hug. Lena doesn't hesitates to hug Alex back, burrying her face in her old friend's shoulder and letting go of a few sobs she still has in her. Alex plays with Lena's hair, the way she used to do when Lena went to her before, when she was sad and needed someone else than Kara. When she needed a sister. 

''I missed you so much, you idiot genius.'' Alex whispers with a smile and Lena starts sobbing harder, hugging her tighter.

And after a few minutes of embrace, Lena calms down and Alex steps back, her hands still on Lena's shoulders. 

''But Lena,'' Alex says, looking into Lena's teary eyes, ''I can't keep this from Kara. You have to tell her now.''

''I know.'' Lena nods her head. ''I just need... I need to talk to Louis. Tomorrow. And then I'll tell her.''

''She better know before the end of the week, Luthor. Or I'll do it myself.''

Lena bites her lips, nodding quickly.

''She will.''

With that said, Alex smiles at her softly. She always had a soft spot for the woman in front of her, so strong, yet so fragile. Lena smiles back, still looking scared but also so relieved.

''Well, that was something.''

They both turn to Sam who grins at them. And Alex starts to feel a bit guilty about her date that didn't turned out as expected. Alex sighs.

''I should go.''

She gives Sam a guilty look and a small smile to Lena before heading back to the front door. 

''Alex !''

Alex stops and turns to Lena.

''Congratulations, by the way.'' Lena smiles softly at her. ''I heard JJ is an amazing kid.''

Alex can't help but grin. She then opens the door, leaving Lena's house and stepping into the cold September air. Behind her, the door opens and closes again. Alex turns to see Sam, smirking at her and shaking a set of keys. Right, Alex probably needs a ride home. Without a word, Sam opens her car and sit behing the wheel. Alex barely hesitates before sitting in the passenger seat. Sam doesn't start the car immediatly and they both stay silent for what seems like forever in Alex's mind.

''So... You're my best friend's sister in law.'' Sam chuckles.

''Ex-sister in law.''

''Yeah, because Lena seems to have completely moved on.''

Sam glances at Alex with a raised eyebrow. Alex only rolls her eyes.

''Anyways, sorry for ruinning our date.'' 

''Ruinning ?'' Sam smirks, ''You mean you didn't plan to find out you have a secret nephew who was kept from you and your sister for six years ? Man, I thought that was your idea of an entertaining first date ! But maybe next time we can discover your sister was actually adopted.''

''She was actually.'' Alex replies with a laugh before stopping short. ''Next time ?''

She doesn't mean to say it with such a small voice, with so much hope in it. Sam trades her smirk for a softer smile.

''Of course next time. I mean, if you want to.''

''Are you asking me on a second date ?'' Alex tries to laugh but she can't help her blushing face.

''I am. I had a really good time with you tonight, even with the secret nephew and my best friend crying in your arms stuff.''

Alex smiles brightly at Sam who drops her head on the back of her sit without taking her eyes off Alex.

''I would love to go on a second date with you, Sam.''

Sam seems to lighten up at that and finally starts the car. And Sam insist on listening to weird music the entire way. Insist on walking Alex to her front door. Insist on making sure Alex is okay. Insist on showing Alex what a long and sensual goodbye kiss is supposed to feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Kara is the only one who doesn't know... for a change. (Don't worry, I love her too much to leave her in the dark for too long)


	7. Chapter 7

''Are you sure it all went well ?''

Alex rolls her eyes. It's been almost a week since she went on a date with the mysterious Sam, and Kara hasn't been able to get a word out of her since. She even started avoiding her. And Kara is getting worried now.

''It all went perfectly, besides a minor incident. Which you should know about by now, but you don't. Which means I have to do it myself.''

''What are you talking about ?''

''Oh, you'll know soon enough.''

Kara frowns. Her sister is really starting to worry her. This morning, Alex called her and asked if she had any interesting news to share. And apart from a colleague at work who just go dumbed, Kara didn't have anything exciting. And Alex started getting angry. And she asked Kara to join her for a Sisters Saturday, before changing her mind and taking Kara and JJ in the car. Where to ? Kara still doesn't know.

''Alex,'' Kara starts once they stop in a street Kara has never been to, ''Where exactly are we ?''

''Bridgeway Street.''

''Right. And what are we doing in Bridgeway Street ?''

''Playdate.''

Alex gets out of the car and open the backseats door to get JJ out as well. Kara is really confused now. She gets out of the car.

''Wait, Alex ! What's going on ?''

Alex stops in the middle of the quiet street, JJ's hand in hers. She sighs.

''We're here for JJ to play with his friend Louis.''

''Yay !''

JJ jumps up and down, excited at the idea of playdate. Kara shakes her head.

''And why do you need me here as well ?''

''Because I think you would like talking to Louis' mom.''

''Are you setting me up with someone ?'' 

Kara almost shout, her eyes going wide. Alex laughs at this.

''Oh, Kara. You gonna wish I was.''

And with that, Alex leads her son and confused sister to the front door of an expensive looking house. She knocks three time with confidence, like she's been here before. A minute later, the door opens and Kara chokes on air.

''Hey, Lena !'' Alex exclames, sounding too excited to be genuine. ''Long time no see, huh ?''

Lena doesn't reply, her eyes going from Alex, to JJ, to finally stay on Kara. Her expression going from surprise, to amazement, and to sadness, or whatever Lena might feel when she looks at Kara like she just murdered her puppy. Her eyes go back to Alex and she sighs before letting them in. What is happening ?

Kara steps inside and looks at the display of expensive furniture. And they're only in the halleway. At the end of it, Lena stops at the bottom of a staircase and she plays nervously with her hands when she turns to Alex.

''I was about to, Alex.''

Lena's voice is small and Kara bites her lips.

''But you didn't, Luthor. And I can't lie to her.'' 

Alex replies to Lena with a bit of cold in her voice but her eyes warm. Kara knows her sister always called the other woman by her last name if she was pissed or wanted to make a point. She isn't sure which one it is right now. She isn't sure what's going on. She didn't even know Lena and Alex had talked !

''Anyways,'' Alex sighs, grabbing JJ by the shoulders, ''This is JJ. He's here to see Louis as well.''

The boy smiles at Lena and gives a little wave. Lena beams back and bends down to JJ's heigh, offering him her hand to shake. JJ does it with the excitement of a child being offered a grown up handshake.

''Hi, JJ.'' Lena's voice is soft this time, like it used to be with Luna. ''I'm Lena, an old friend of your Mom. And aunt.''

Lena gives Kara a quick, sad look before looking back at the boy. JJ frowns.

''You're the lady who hurt auntie Kara.''

Lena's lips tightens in a fine line as she straighten up, letting go of JJ's hand.

''Sorry,'' Alex apologies with a wince, ''But now that we're in hurt feelings, I believe there's someone Kara needs to meet.''

Lena looks at Kara for a bit and sighs. She takes a step towards the staircase and looks at the top of it.

''Louis !'' Lena shouts, ''Come down here for a moment, please.''

Kara frowns. Is that Louis Lena's son ? Why would Alex thinks she should know about him ? Kara really doesn't want to know that Lena is happy in a new relationship and a new kid. Lena turns to Kara when they hear footsteps. Her eyes seems teary and her hands are shaking.

''I'm sorry, Kara. I'm so sorry...''

Kara doesn't have time to ask what she's sorry for, before a kid appears in the stairs. Kara's breath leaves her when the child stops in front of them, still in the staircase. This child looks exactly like Luna. Kara knows she's gaping, staring at the child, but she can't think of anything to say, can't think of a way to tear her eyes away from the boy version of her lost daughter.

''Kara,'' Lena's small voice brings her to reality and she looks at her. ''This is Louis. My son... Our son.''

Kara lets out a sound between a squeak and a sob. Lena's son. And Kara's. Their son. Who is already a child. Who Kara never knew about. This is too much. Kara doesn't say anything else and turns around, almost running to the front door. She's completly running in the street and opens the door of Alex's car, that is thankfully not locked. She climbs into the passenger seat and closes the door. Kara looks in front of her, trying to take some deep breaths in, deep breaths out. Until one of them turns into a sob and Kara starts to cry. 

She and Lena have a son. A little boy who looks like the little girl they used to have. A little boy that Lena kept away from her for six years. While Kara was trying to learn how to live again without her wife and daughter, Lena was raising their son. They had a second chance, and Lena kept it for herself.

Kara is trying to get her breathing back to normal, trying to make everything hurt less, when the driver's door opens. Kara turns towards it and Lena climbs into the seat, not looking at Kara. Her cheeks are wet and her breathing is shaky as well.

''Alex is still inside with Louis and JJ.'' Lena states, her eyes still avoiding Kara. ''They seem to be good friends.''

''How could you do that, Lena ?''

Kara wishes her voice would sound cold and angry, but it comes out broken and weak. It still seems to affect Lena who closes her eyes and lets a single tear run down her cheek. She wipes it and turns to Kara, finally looking her in the eyes.

''I'm so sorry, Kara.'' Lena's voice is broken as well, shaky. ''I was so scared.''

''Because you think I wasn't ? I lost Luna too, Lena !''

''I know,'' Lena shakes her head, ''I was just scared, and selfish. And I thought that maybe, I could protect Louis if I was on my own.''

At this, Kara's heart drops. She's pretty sure her entire body stopped working, not even shaking anymore.

''You think loosing Luna was my fault ?''

Her voice is almost a whisper, but Lena hears it perfectly and raises her head quickly, locking eyes with Kara.

''Of course not !'' 

Lena's voice is not shaky anymore. It's confident, proving to Kara just how much she means what she's saying. Kara only starts crying more, her body working again, shaking again.

''Then why keep Louis from me ? I could've protected him as well !''

''But I couldn't have !''

Lena is crying as well and she stopped looking at Kara again.

''I couldn't have.'' Lena continues, her voice almost a whisper now. ''I couldn't protect Luna. Because I had it all, and it was too much. And I lost it all. So if I made sure this time, something was missing. If I made sure I wasn't 100% happy, then maybe I could keep Louis. Maybe he would be safe.''

Kara stays quiet. She stays quiet until Lena raises her head, looking back at Kara.

''So you kept my son away from me. For six years.''

Lena just looks at her, her eyes filling with tears again, but none of them falling. Kara shakes her head.

''Does Louis know ?''

''I told him this week,'' Lena sounds exhausted, ''After Alex figured it out and came to yell at me.''

''Alex knew ?''

Kara shouts. It's one thing to be betrayed by her wife – ex wife – but it's an entire different thing to be betrayed by her sister.

''I asked her not to tell you.'' Lena shakes her head. ''I wanted to be the one to do it. Alex gave me a deadline, but I was a coward. So, I guess she took the matter into her own hands.''

Kara sighs. She doesn't have the energy to be mad at her sister. Instead, she's rather focus on her son.

''How did Louis take it ?''

''Alright.'' Lena shrugs, ''He knew he had another mother, I just... I needed to tell him why you weren't part of his life.''

Lena's eyes seems to fill with tears again and Kara frowns.

''I know,'' Lena starts with a shaky voice, ''I know what I did is aweful. And I should've told you, and Louis, but I... I didn't want my son to see me as a vilain.''

''Is that how you see yourself, Lena ? As a vilain ?''

''I did something aweful, Kara. I know it. And because of me, all of us get hurt, you especially. And I promised not to never hurt you, and I failed.''

''Do you regret it ? Keeping Louis away from us ?''

Lena stares at her hands, biting her lip. Kara huffs. She doesn't regret it. She would do it all over again if given the chance.

''I kept him save, Kara. For six years.''

''We could've done that together !'' Kara feels her anger coming back, stronger. ''We should have done that together.''

Lena doesn't reply, only watching her hands as she nervously play with them. Kara stays silent as well, calming herself down a bit. She doesn't think she can stop being mad at Lena, but she doesn't think she can stay mad either. It's Lena. The love of Kara's life. The woman she had a daughter with. And now a son. Kara lets out a dry laugh.

''I want to be part of his life now.'' She says, turning to Lena. ''I want to see him and spend time with him, like I should've done for six years.''

Lena is nodding quickly, her eyes still red but no longer crying.

''I'm still so mad at you, Lena.'' Kara contiues, ''And I don't think I can forgive you just yet, but...'' Kara laughs again, this time with tears in her eyes. Relieved tears. ''We have a son ! We have another baby, Lena ! We have a son.''

And Lena's eyes get wet again, but she's smiling. And so is Kara. Because Kara feels suddenly so happy. Her and Lena have a son ! They did it, they had another baby. Luna has a brother. And maybe it's because Kara is thinking of the first time they had a baby, or maybe it is because she feels relieved and happy, but Kara kisses Lena.

Lena's entire body tenses when Kara's lips crash on hers and Kara tenses as well, surprised by her own action. But she doesn't break the kiss, and neither does Lena. And Lena kisses her back, one hand on her arm and the other on the back of her neck.

The kiss is desperate, Kara can feel Lena shaking – or maybe it is her – and their lips taste like tears. It's wrong, Kara knows it, they shouldn't be kissing. But it feels so right, so familiar. They kiss each other like they never did before, full of desperation, hurt and regrets. They only break apart when Kara hears Lena's sob.

They don't look at each other. Kara wipes her own tears with her shaky hands and she can see Lena doing the same from the corner of her eyes. This was a msitake. 

''Tell Alex I'm going home.'' Kara says, without looking at Lena. ''I'll call a taxi.''

''Okay.''

Lena's voice isn't shaky. It's sad, but steady. Kara looks at her. She looks at the woman she just kissed, the woman who gave birth to their two children, the love of her life. With her eyes, so green, like Luna's.

''Alex will give you my number. Tell me when I can come and see Louis.''

And with that, Kara gets out of the car and starts walking. Away from Lena, away from the enourmous mistake she just made. And she walks and walks, until she's too tired and too cold. She calls a taxi to take her home.


	8. Chapter 8

''Stop pacing, you nervous mess.''

Sam rolls her eyes at her best friend who doesn't stop pacing, barely glancing at her. 

''How am I supposed to even look at her, Sam ? She kissed me !''

''And you kissed her back.''

''Not the point.''

Lena shakes her head, still walking back and forth in her living room. Kara is coming today to spend time with Louis. It's been a week since she found out and Lena managed to play the busy CEO card to avoid another confrontation after what the last one ended on. She hasn't been able to take that kiss out of her mind. All day, all night. At random time, Lena just thinks about it. Jess had to barge into her office a few time to yell at her, after she ignored a few of her calls, too distracted to even hear her assistant announce the beggining of a meeting. And now, she's gonna have to spend the day with Kara.

''What if I call her and says that Louis is ill ?''

''How about you don't do that ?'' Sam stops her nervous friend by placing both her hands on Lena's shoulders. ''How about you calm down for a minute before you get a heart attack.''

''At least it would get me out of this situation.'' Lena mumbles, making Sam roll her eyes for what feels like the hundredth time in fifteen minutes.

''Listen to you ! You're worse than Ruby ! It wasn't your first kiss, Lena. You can handle it.''

''But it's Kara !''

''Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time you use that sentence to justify your actions ?''

It's Lena's turn to roll her eyes - not that her friend is wrong. Sam sighs.

''Listen here, my small child.'' Lena raises an eyebrow at this, but Sam just keeps going. ''You're doing this for Louis. Kara is gonna come here, I'm gonna leave with Alex and Rubes, and you're going to be fine. You're just going to tell her stories about Louis and she'll be too busy having fun with her son to even think about shagging you on the couch.''

Lena lets out an offended noise and slaps Sam on the shoulder, resulting in laughter from the tall brunette. 

''You are unbeliveable, Samantha.''

''Now come on, you big mess.'' Sam pushes Lena towards the staircase. ''Go get yourself presentable, comb your hair, apply some makeup ! Kara's going to be here in a few minutes and I don't want her to see you looking like a zombie.''

''You mean you don't want Alex to think you can't take care of me.'' Lena replies with a crinkled nose.

''Exactly. Now go be pretty, it can't be too hard, you absolute mess of a goddess.''

''You really need to just stick with one nickname, Sam.''

''I most certainly will not.''

Lena lets out a little laugh before running up the stairs. She's in the middle of putting some lipstick on when she hears voices downstairs, too many to be only Sam and Ruby. She looks at herself one more time in the mirror. She looks classy casual. Exactly what she was going for, not wanting to go for too much. After a deep breath, Lena gets out of the bathroom and steps in the hallway. Behind the door, Louis looks at her, his hands tight on the yellow teddy bear Jess bought him a few Christmas ago.

''You're okay, baby boy ?''

Louis doesn't reply, only taking a step forward and dropping his head on Lena's stomach. Lena's hands come to play with her son's hair. She knows what that means. Louis mostly talk through body language, and Lena talks his language like no one does. He's worried. He's going to meet his mother for the second time, the mother he should've met six years ago, the day he was born.

Lena told Kara about their son. The way he acts and reacts. She knows Kara understands and will be respectful of his bondaries, but Louis can't be sure of that. Because Lena never gave him a chance to be around Kara before today.

''Come on, baby.'' Lena whispers in her son's hair. ''It's gonna be okay. I will be with you the whole time.''

Louis doesn't say anything and get out of the embrace. Lena knows her son can be pretty chatty when he's around people he's comfortable with, her especially, but also with Sam and Ruby. So she knows if Louis isn't talking right now, it's because he's too nervous. He's gone non verbal and will probably stay it for the day.

Together, Lena and Louis go down the stairs, following the sound of voices to the living room. Ruby is half lying on the sofa, talking to Alex. Sam is talking to Kara and JJ who both seem delighted by the conversation. Conversation that gets cut short once Sam notices Lena and Louis and make sure everyone knows as well by almost yelling her name. All faces turn to her but Lena only looks at Kara. 

Kara who is looking back at her before looking at the floor, biting her lips. Good to know Lena is apparently not the only one thinking about that kiss. When Kara looks up again, her eyes fall on Louis. She looks at him and smiles fondly. Lena knows Louis won't smile back, not today, but Kara doesn't seem put off. If only, the simple fact that Louis is standing in front of her and looking at her makes her face light up. The moment is cut short by JJ, taking a step towards Louis, but stopping at a respectful distance.

''Hi, Louis !''

Louis doesn't reply, only acknowledging the other boy's presence. JJ doesn't stop smiling.

''I like your teddy. My auntie Kara gave me a purple panda when I was a baby. Mommy said my auntie Kara is your mom and we're cousins. We can be best friends and cousins !''

To Lena's surprise, Louis gives his friend the tiniest smile, with so much meaning. Lena smiles as well.

''You raised a good kid, Danvers.'' Lena states, turning to Alex.

''The best.''

Alex smiles proudly at JJ and so does Kara. The boy is beaming under the attention.

''Anyways,'' Sam claps her hands together to get everyone's attention, ''It's not that I don't enjoy this lovely, awkward conversation, but I have to take a lovely lady on a date. Oh, and Alex and JJ are coming too.''

Sam winks at Ruby and Alex lets out an offended noise.

''Rude.''

Sam laughs and puts her arm around Alex's shoulders, pushing her into the hallway, Ruby and JJ following behind. Once the front door closes behind them all, Lena lets out a little laugh.

''They're cute.'' Kara says and Lena turns to her.

''Who would've thought ? Your sister and my best friend ?''

Kara just stares at Lena, not answering, and the awkwardness comes back. Until Louis pulls twice on Lena's shirt to get her attention.

'Right,'' Lena exclames. ''Kara, do you want tea ? Or coffee ?''

''Coffee, please.''

It's still awkward, so awkward. But they both ignore it and Lena leads them to the sofa. Louis sits on one end, still clinging to his teddy for dear life, and Kara sits on the other. Lena bends a bit in front of her son.

''I'll make you your favourite tea, baby boy.'' She gets up and turns to Kara. ''You can talk to him, he's a good listener.''

Lena hopes Kara understand that Louis won't reply. Kara nods once, her eyes soft and her smile familiar. It'll be okay. Lena leave them to get the tea and coffe, remembering how Kara likes it and serving Louis' vanilla tea in fancy china, just to make him a bit happier. Anything to make her son more comfortable. 

When she comes back to the living room with a tray full of beverage and pastries, Kara is sitting in the middle of the sofa, at a respectful distance from Louis. Lena smiles at how Kara is talking to him, about Alex and JJ, with her usual wide gestures. And how Louis doesn't flinch. He doesn't smile either and his legs are bended against his chest, but his whole body is facing Kara. He's listening to her, getting more comfortable.

Lena puts the tray down on the coffee table and sits down on a cushion in front of it, facing Kara and Louis. She hands Kara her coffee and pushes Louis' tea closer to him. He'll take it when he'll want to. Lena knows how to respect her son's bondaries in every situations. 

''Thank you,'' Kara thanks Lena, cupping her mug between her hands. ''I was telling Louis how JJ always beats me at Mario Kart, and I got the feeling he never played it ?''

Kara raised an eyebrow at Lena while sipping her coffee.

''No,'' Lena shakes her head, ''We don't have any video games.''

''What ? Afraid Louis might beat you the way Luna used to beat you at chess ?''

Kara seems to tense at her own words and she looks down into her cup.

''Sorry..'' Kara whispers, biting her lips.

''It's okay, Kara,'' Lena sighs. ''It shouldn't be taboo to mention her. And she was better than me at chess before she even turned four. And Louis isn't far behind.''

Kara perks up a bit at that. Lena smiles at Louis. When she told him about Kara, Lena decided not to hide anything else, and told him about Luna. For a six years old, Louis has always been an understanding child. Kara turns to the boy.

''You play chess ?''

Louis doesn't reply, but his eyes shine a bit more. Kara rolls her eyes.

''Of course you do. Why am I surprised ? Leave it to your mom to teach you how to play chess but not Mario Kart.''

Kara sends Lena a little smirk making Lena blushes despise herself.

''Do you mind if we play ?'' Kara ask Louis, before turning to Lena when Louis looks at his mom.

Lena smiles, getting up to fetch her chess board. When she comes back, the tray of food and drink is on the floor and Kara and Louis are standing each at one side of the coffee table, Louis' bear discarded on the floor and his little hands around his cup of tea. She puts the chess board in front of them, the white pawns on Kara's side and black for Louis. Louis always wants to play the black pawns, which fits perfectly with Kara's preference of playing white, stating she feels more confident when she's the one starting the game.

Lena watches as Louis and Kara start placing their pawns in silent, quite surprised at how relaxed her son seems to be. She shouldn't be, really. Kara has a heart of gold and always make people feel right at home. One of the reason Lena fell in love with her in the first place. She couldn't help herself but love the girl who made her feel part of her family from day one. 

Kara keeps talking as they play, Louis listening, even laughing once. Lena knows how hard it can be for some people, talking to a kid who doesn't seem to be listening, who doesn't react. A kid who has a completely different language than most people, kids and adults. But Kara is brilliant. She seems to understand most of Louis' body language quite quickly and his bondaries. Even when they get their pawns back after Louis beat Kara, the reporter makes sure her hands aren't touching the boy's.

And maybe Lena loves her a little more for that. Because Luna was easy. She was an outgoing child, always looking for physical comfort, like hugging and holding hands. Louis is the exact opposite.

After a few games and once the snacks are gone, Kara starts to put the pawns away. Louis looks at her, his head burried in his teddy. But when he ask the question, both Lena and Kara ears it perfectly.

''Did Luna called you Mommy too ?''

Kara's entire body tenses, her hand stopping mid air with a tower stuck tight in. And then she relaxes, put the tower down and smiles at Louis who looks at her through the hair of his bear.

''She used to call me Mama.'' Kara says softly.

Louis doesn't reply, only letting go of his bear with one hand to give Kara a pawn. And Kara takes it, her fingers barely caressing Louis' wrist. But this is big. Lena knows it and so does Kara, if the giant grin she has on is anything to go by. Louis doesn't let anyone touch him besides Lena and sometimes people he is close to. And he certainly never touches anyone on purpose. 

And Lena sees how Kara keeps smiling for the rest of the afternoon, her eyes full of light and hapiness. She doesn't stop smiling when Sam and Alex come back. She doesn't stop smiling when they're all saying their goodbyes for the day. Kara doesn't stop smiling, and neither does Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you probably won't understand Louis much, but I'm an Aspie and basically base him on my own understanding of human interactions (I'm not that bad anymore tho) but if you have any question, feel free to ask!


	9. Chapter 9

It feels like back when they had Luna. Almost. It's been a bit over a month since Kara found out she has a son, and since, she has spend all of her free time at Lena's place, playing with Louis. At first, Lena always stayed in the room with them, making sure Louis was comfortable enough. Then, she started leaving Kara and Louis alone for a while, working upstairs or using the well deserved time off to relax. And this friday, Lena had call Kara to pick up Louis at school so she can finish some L-Corp business.

Kara is on the passenger seat of Alex' car, an extra booster seat in the back for Louis. They stopped in front of school a bit early and are waiting inside the car to avoid the heavy rain. Kara frowns at her sister. Alex has been acting weird for a few days, and everytime Kara tried to interrogate her about it, she just managed to change the subject and avoid it. Even Sam said she was getting worried.

''Are you sure you're okay, Alex ?'' Kara tries again.

''All fine.'' 

Alex still doesn't make eye contact. Kara feels like she's been avoiding her and started to feel like she was the problem, or at least related to it.

''Is it something between you and Sam ? Or you and Ruby ?''

''Of course not.''

Yeah, Kara would've been surprised if it were. Sam and Alex have been going strong for a while and Ruby absolutely adores Alex and JJ. They've spend so much time together, Kara might have been jealous if she wasn't spending herself all of her free time with Lena and Louis.

''Is something wrong between us ?''

At this, Alex snaps her head towards Kara.

''Of course not !'' Alex replies, frowning. ''Why would there be anything wrong between us ?''

''I don't know,'' Kara shrugs, ''You've been avoiding me and acting all weird around me. Maybe I've done something wrong without noticing.''

Alex sighs, her eyes soft and a little sad smile on her face. She puts one of her hand on top of Kara's knee. Kara can see the gates being open but Alex doesn't move, only watching Kara, looking as in the middle of an internal conflict. She takes a deep breath after a while.

''Look,'' Alex finally says when Kara doesn't stop glancing at the open gates, ''There is something bothering me, but I can't talk to you about it. I mean, I don't want to. Not just yet. It isn't something you did, or Sam, or anyone. It's work related and I'll figure it out on my own. And when I do, I'll tell you.''

''Promise ?'' Kara asks with a little pout.

''I promise.''

Alex smiles at her sister and squeezes her knee before letting go.

''Now,'' She exclames, claping her hands together, ''Let's get the boys before that crazy ex-wife of yours kills us for being late.''

With an eye roll, Kara opens the door, bracing herself for the cold rain. They both hurry past the gates to find their sons waiting with other children in the school hallway. When they see Kara and Alex, both children get up as one. Alex bends down in front of JJ and puts his hood on, talking to him in hush tones. Kara bends down to Louis as well, but doesn't touch him, always being careful not to overstep.

''Hi, Mama.''

Louis smiles, putting his own hood up. Kara smiles back, her heart melting a little at the name. A week ago, after Lena let Kara read him to sleep, Louis drifted off with a ''Goodnight, Mama.'' Kara left the room after that, tears in her eyes, nearly giving Lena a heart attack when she saw Kara coming downstairs, crying. Since then, Louis started to reffer to her as Mama, and Kara's heart has melted every single time.

''Hi, little bean.''

Louis crinkles his nose at the nickname, hiding his eyes under his hood. Kara laughs and picks up the boy's backpack, standing up. Alex flashes her a proud smile and JJ gives her a quick hug and a fist bump as they all leave together, going back into the rain. In the car, Kara smiles as she listens to JJ telling them about their day at school.

''And there is the Halloween party on Sunday !'' JJ exclames with his usual wide gestures.

''I know, buddy,'' Kara turns around to talk to the kids, ''We already bought tickets.''

Kara winks and JJ starts wiggling in excitement.

''Is Mommy coming ?'' Louis asks with a small voice, making Kara turn to him.

''You really think I would let pass an occasion to force your mom into a costume ?'' Kara almost scoff with a playful smile, ''Even auntie Sam and Ruby are coming.''

Louis lets out a little chuckle, making Kara melt again. Everything Louis does always seems so small. His voice, his laugh, his smile. Yet, the kid is already taking such a big place in her heart.

''What are you going to dress up as, auntie Kara ?''

Kara turns to JJ with a wink.

''You'll see.''

''Let me guess,'' Alex says without taking her eyes off the road, ''Supergirl again ?''

''Hey,'' Kara turns to her sister, ''Supergirl is the best ! And I need to stick to my branding.''

Alex rolls her eyes. When Kara was first adopted by the Danvers, after her biological parents died in a car crash, she felt like she couldn't protect anyone, not even herself. So Alex started calling her Supergirl and dressing her in blue and red, with a cape and a symbol in the shape of a 'S' they designed together. Kara was Supergirl because of Alex.. And since then, at every Halloween or costume party, Kara goes as Supergirl, her costume improving every year. Her friends all know it and some of them even designed their own superhero to go with Kara.

''But this time,'' Kara continues, ''I made a big change. You're going to be amazed !''

''Mommy tells me stories about Supergirl.'' Louis' small voice cuts Alex before she can reply.

Kara turns her head to her son, her brows forrowed.

''Does she ?''

Louis nods.

''It's my favourite story.''

''What is it about ?''

Louis starts playing with his hands and looks out the window, a sign that he is starting to feel uncomfortable being the focus of attention. Kara turns back to watch the road, the car falling into a somehow slightly tense silent.

''It was about a girl,'' Louis starts after a while, ''She had lost everything, and life kept taking things away from her. But she kept fighting and smiling and being kind to other people, even if she was hurt, even if she was different. Mommy says she loves a Supergirl and that a bit of her is in me.''

Kara takes a beep breath, her eyes fixed on the road. She has to bite her lips down to stop the tears from forming. Alex pats her once on the knee before going back to her driving. After a few more minutes in silence, Alex stops the car in Kara's driveway. They all clumbered out the car and into Kara's house. 

It's the first time Louis comes here and Kara's heart aches at the sigh of her son in the same house where her daughter was a few years back. They look so alike. Louis and Luna. They would've got along so well, their personalities balancing each other's perfectly. Sweet and silent Louis, out going and fierce Luna. They should've met. Under this roof. They should've been a family. Kara, Lena, Luna and Louis. The four of them, together.

''Earth to Kara.'' Alex snaps her fingers in front of Kara's face. ''Where did you go ?''

Kara shakes her head, coming back to reality. Alex is looking at her with her brows forrowed, the boys have already abounded their backpack and muddy shoes and are playing in the living room, JJ climbing on the sofa and Louis watching him with a little smile. 

''Sorry,'' Kara finally takes her wet coat off, ''I was just thinking.''

''What about ?''

Kara looks down at Louis' shoes neatly placed against the wall, then at the boy, now timidly copying JJ as he jumps on top of some cushions. Then her gaze falls on a framed picture. The one from years ago, when Luna was only two. With Lena carrying her, both of them wearing a blue tshirt with the red symbol on it, the one Alex and Kara created, the Supergirl crest. Kara never took down all of the framed pictures of Lena and Luna. Alex had to take down Luna's drawing off the fridge a few months after Lena left, but Kara didn't let her take the pictures off.

Alex follows Kara's gaze and seems to understand. She puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and pushes her slightly towards the open area.

''Keep a eye on the boys, I'll make us a snack.'' Alex says as she leave towards the kitchen. 

Kara sits on the sofa, smiling when Louis sits next to her. JJ keeps on jumping from cushion to cushion, pretending the floor is dark waters infested with hungry crocodiles. They stay in comfortable silent, asides from JJ's shouts when the crocodiles snap at his ankles, until Alex comes back with a tray of hot chocolate mugs and sugar cookies. She puts it down on the coffee table and JJ finally sits down.

''Believe it or not,'' Alex states as she gives everyone a full hot mug, ''this was the healthiest snacks I could find.''

Alex glares at Kara who ignores it and grabs her mug with a happy smile, taking a sip of the sugary drink, making her sister roll her eyes. They have their mid afternoon snack between laughter and more stories from JJ. Once Louis finishes his mug, he puts it down and rest his head on Kara's lap, making her heart squeeze and her entire body freeze. She stops moving, almost completely, making Alex smirks at her. But her eyes are soft, knowing very well what that simple gesture means, for both Kara and Louis. JJ uses the fact that his auntie Kara can't move to dip his cookies in her hot chocolate, forcing her to finish her mug in one go. 

Two hours later, Kara hasn't move still, Louis fast asleep on her lap, his thumb trapped between his teeth. JJ and Alex are upstairs, going through Kara's collection of costume, trying to find something they like for the Halloween party. A knock on the door startles Kara, making her look over her shoulder. She wants to scream to Alex to get the door but she can't get herself to wake Louis up. Instead, she texts Lena, telling her to come inside whenever she comes around. And if it's not Lena at her front door, Kara doesn't have time for whoever that might be. But after a minute, the door opens and Lena's voice resonates in the quiet house.

''Kara ?''

''In here.'' Kara tries to whisper-shout, not sure if Lena can hear her, but not ready for Louis to wake up.

Soft footsteps are coming closer and Kara almost breaks her spine trying to look around the back of the sofa without disturbing her son. Lena looks around the house she used to live in, her eyes going from framed photos to familiar paintings. She looks sad and suprised, probably not expecting to find the house in the almost exact way she left it. 

Kara watches as she stops in front of a canvas. She knows exactly what the picture is. It's the one Kara painted and gave to Lena for her birthday, the year before they got married. It's a simple painting of Lena, sitting and reading a book. Kara had taken her picture that day, but liked it so much she wanted to paint it. She painted the way Lena's hair fell in front of her eyes, the way her mouth was up in a small smile and her hands delicately wrapped around the cover of her book.

Kara knows she should've taken the painting down years ago, but she never did. And they both know what it meant for them, Kara remembers clearly telling Lena she needed to hang it up for everyone who came into their house to know whom her heart belonged to. She should've defienetly taken the painting down, hiding it somewhere. 

''Hey.'' Kara says, her voice barely louder than her a whisper.

Lena jumps slightly and turns toward Kara. She gives her a small smile before her eyes go back to the painting.

''You still have it.'' She states as if it wasn't obvious, her voice not much louder than Kara's.

''Sorry, I should've taken it down. Maybe mail it to you, not that I knew where you were.''

Kara can't help the slightly bitter touch in her voice, making Lena tear her eyes away from the painting and back to her.

''I'm sorry, Kara, I-''

''I know.'' Kara cuts her off. They already talked about this, they don't need another round of tears. Especially not considering how it turned out the last time. But they don't talk about that. About the kiss they souldn't have shared. It's been weeks, yet it still sits between them, and they still don't talk about it.

''Where's Louis ?'' 

Lena asks once the silence gets a bit too awkward. Kara smiles, pointing at her lap and Lena frowns. She takes a few steps forward and bends over Kara's shoulder to look at her son, asleep on her ex-wife's lap. Lena smiles, walking around to sit next to them, making sure not to wake up Louis as she passes a gentle hand in his now longer hair. Lena stopped cutting his hair off regularly, and now strands of it fall on his forehead and in front of his closed eyes. 

Louis sighs when Lena takes her hand away but doesn't wake up, only starts sucking on his thumb again. Kara looks at Lena, at the way she gently smiles at the sleepy figure of her son, her hand now resting on the back of the sofa, inches away from Kara's elbow. 

Then, Lena looks up at Kara, her smile still on her face and her eyes still soft, but with a bit of something else now that her gaze meet Kara's. And she moves her hand to let it rest against Kara's elbow. Kara only smiles at her, not breaking the eye contact. And Lena's hand moves again, sliding against Kara's covered uper arm, until it rests on her shoulder. They still look at each other, and maybe they shouldn't. The air in the room completly changed and Kara knows she should move her arm, or look away, but she can't. She doesn't want to.

With a bit of a shake, Kara moves her hand to rest on Lena's shoulder, feeling Lena's hand squeeze in response. Her eyes drop to Lena's lips and she sees the other girl moving closer. They should defienetly not do this. But Kara slides her hand until it rests against Lena's cheek, her thumb gently caressing her jaw like she used to do. And Lena closes her eyes and leans into the touch. And Kara wants to kiss her, so badly.

''Guys !''

Both women jump at the sound of Alex's voice, Lena standing up and Kara waking Louis. Alex doesn't look sorry about interumpting, her expression serious and a bit sad, the same way it was earlier today, but she's not trying to hide it this time. 

''Sit down.'' Alex orders as she walks around the sofa and stands behind the coffee table. JJ follows her, looking confused, and sits down at the end of the sofa, leaving enough room for Lena to do the same. Lena gives Kara a perplexed look and Kara only mirrors her expression. 

''Sit.''

Lena doesn't let Alex tell her thrice and finally sit down. Even Louis, now awake and confused as well, seems to understand something serious is going on. He keeps his thumb in his mouth but grabs Lena's sleeve, looking at Alex. Everyone is looking at her, and now Alex seems quite nervous. She starts walking in small circles, her hands nervously scratching at the other.

''Alex,'' Kara interrupts when she really starts to worry, ''What's wrong ?''

Alex stops pacing and takes a deep breath, looking between Kara and Lena.

''Don't get mad.''

Everyone looks even more confuse but Alex isn't done. She turns to Lena and gives her an awkward and guilty looking smile.

''I know I yelled at you for keeping secrets, so you have every right to yell at me this time. But I did it for your own good. Both of you.'' Alex now looks at Kara, her eyes softening in front of her little sister's worried expression. Alex takes another deep breath, looking between Kara and Lena and Louis.

''We found her. We found Luna.''


	10. Chapter 10

''I'm sorry, what ?''

Kara gets up, her eyes wide, and Lena goes to do the same, but Louis is still holding on to her sleeve. Alex bites her lips and tries to sit her sister down, in vain.

''Please,'' Alex sighs when she realises Kara won't sit back down, ''let me explain.''

''Alex,'' Kara says as she glances quickly at Lena, ''did you just said you found Luna ? As in, our daughter that was declared dead six years ago ?''

Lena knows she should say something as well, but she's not sure she can move. She holds Louis closer to her and watches as Kara starts to panic. 

''Kara, please.'' Alex pushes one more time on her sister's shoulders and manage to get her to sit again. ''Calm down and let me explain.''

Alex looks a mess. She keeps biting her lips and looking from Lena to Kara with a wild expression, like she expect them to explode at any minute. 

''We found Luna,'' Alex starts talking once Kara calms down a bit. ''and by 'we', I mean the FBI.''

''The FBI was looking for Luna ?'' Kara interrumpts. To Lena's surprise, Louis puts a hand on Kara's knee when he realises how much she's panicking. Kara seems to relax a bit and smiles at him. She puts her hand on top of Louis' little one and sits back in the sofa, closer to Lena, with Louis now almost sitting on both of their laps. But Lena doesn't say anything, her eyes still on Alex.

''Not really.'' Alex continues, ''Only J'onn, Brainy, Winn and I. We've been looking for her since the beggining.''

Kara tenses again, ready to bite Alex's head off, but Louis seems to press on his hand on her leg and Kara only lets out a shaky exhale. Lena motions at Alex to keep going.

''We didn't tell you because we were getting no where. We didn't want to give you false hope. And then, Lena, you left to the other side of the country and left kara even more broken. No hard feelings.''

Lena straightens a bit at the accusation thrown at her but can't deny it. Louis lets go of Kara to climb on Lena's lap, surprising her. Kara quiclky closes the space between them by sliding her body towards Lena, and puts her hand on her knee as she defends Lena to her sister. 

''How about you keep telling us where on Earth is our daughter ?''

Alex winces at the venom in her sister's voice and sits down on the coffee table, facing them.

''For six years,'' Alex keeps going, ''we used FBI's technology and found nothing. I almost gave up a few time, but everytime I came back into this house, saw all the pictures again, I knew I had to keep looking.''

Lena understands. Because this house and all of the memories in it are the reason she had to leave. It made it so much harder to give up. And when she finally walked back in for the first time in years today, the only thing Lena wanted was to be with her daughter and wife again. And she was ready to fight the entire world for it. 

''So I kept looking. And we finally got something, about three months ago.''

''Three months ?'' Kara can't help but shout, ''You found our daughter three months ago and you only telling us now ?''

''No.'' Alex cuts her off. ''Three months ago, one of our algorithm finally worked. We ran facial recognition for a robot version of what Luna might look like now. I didn't say anything because it could've been all wrong ! You really wanted me to give you both fake hope ?''

''But you're telling us now.'' Lena talks for the first time, her voice coming out more shaky than she thought. Alex's gaze seems to soften and Kara's hand find Lena's and stay there.

''Because it's her.'' Alex replies, her face a bit more sad, ''but Lena, you in particular won't be happy about what I'm going to tell you.''

Lena frowns. She doesn't think she could be unhappy about Alex finding her daughter, unless... Kara seems to come to the same conclusion and tightens her grip around Lena's hand. Alex looks at them and shakes her head.

''No, not like that. She's alive. She's with Lex.''

Lena lets out a deep breath, her shoulders dropping. Luna is safe and with her brother. They just have to go to his house and they'll have their baby back. But Alex doesn't loose her sad expression.

''Lena...'' Alex bites her lip, visibly anxious about whatever she needs to say. ''She's been with Lex for six years.''

Lena feels her heart fall at the realisation of what Alex implies. Kara's hand tightens around hers and Alex looks at her with the saddest expression she's ever seen. Lena shakes her head, refusing to accept that. It can't be true. Lex can't have done, he would've never done that.

''No. It can't – No !'' Lena gets up suddenly, Kara managing to grab Louis before he falls. ''This can't be true Alex. My brother would've never done that to us – to me !''

Alex gets up as well, her hands in front of her, palms up.

''I wanted it to be wrong, Lena. We all did. But the facial recognition worked on Luna when she was in his car, the same day you came back to National City. I didn't want to believe it, but we looked into it anyway. He had her for six years, in Metropolis.''

''No...'' Lena keeps shaking her head, tears now running down her face, ''He was with me the whole time, he saw what loosing Luna did to me. He's the one who put me back on my feet after I tried to kill myself. He would've not kept my child away from me !''

Lena barely registers the sharp inhale Kara does behind her at the notion of Lena's suicide attempt. She doesn't have time to explain herself. Her baby girl is alive and her brother has her. Since the begginging. Lena's legs seem to give up and Alex takes a step foreward and catches her before she falls. Kara is by her side in a second as well, Louis resting on her hip like an oversized baby. Her hand goes to Lena's back as Lena starts sobbing into Alex's shoulder.

''He told me to move on,'' Lena says between two sobbs, ''told me to stop looking and leave to Metropolis. It was his idea, and I thought he just wanted what was best for me. He took it all, Alex. All away from me.''

Lena cries even more. Lex took everything from her. First Luna, then Kara. All of her friends, all her life. He took it all from her.

''Why ?'' Lena pushes Alex off a bit, looking into her teary eyes, ''Why did he do this ?''

''I don't know, Lena.'' Alex doesn't move her hands from Lena's shoulders. ''A team is arresting him right now and searching his place.''

''Where's Luna ?'' Kara asks, her hand still on lena's back. Lena straightens up and take a step away from the Danvers' sisters' hands, their touch starting to become too much.

''At the FBI, with J'onn.''

''Can we go se her ?'' Lena asks, her voice small but full of hope.

''That's why I told you.'' Alex nods. ''But Louis and JJ shoudln't come.''

Everyone looks at Louis, still in Kara's arms, his thumbs in his mouth. Then at JJ, sitting on the sofa quietly, his eyes blown wide but his mouth full of sugar cookies. 

''You think Sam would be okay to babysit ?'' Kara asks and Alex nods her head.

''I'll get the boys ready.'' She says, walking over JJ and waving at Louis to follow her once Kara puts him down. Within a few seconds, Kara and Lena are left alone. Lena tries to wipe her tears away, still not looking at Kara. She can't face her. Her brother is the reason why Kara doesn't have a daughter anymore. And Lena is the reason why she didn't have a son until rencently. If Kara didn't hate her before, Lena knows she has to now.

''Lena ?''

Kara's voice is soft, but Lena can't look at her. She doesn't want to turn around and see the disapointment, hatred and betrayal she's sure is in Kara's eyes. But Kara doesn't give her a choice. She takes Lena by the shoulders and gently turns her around until they're facing eachother. When Lena still doesn't look at her, Kara sighs and puts a finger under her chin, gently raising it until Lena's eyes are on Kara's. And all Lena can see in Kara's eyes is hope and something else, something familiar. Something she hasn't seen in a long time. Something she doesn't want to name right now.

''Lena,'' Kara smiles at her, her hand now stroking Lena's cheek, ''we're getting our Luna back.''

Lena smiles, her hands coming to grab Kara's shirt, looking for something to hold on to, something more physical than hope.

''You don't hate me ?'' She can't help but ask. Lena just needs to make sure. 

''Of course not.'' Kara frowns. ''Why would I hate you, Lena ?''

''Lex took Luna. He took your daughter away from you, and I trusted him and took your son away from you. Kara, you must hate me, you have every reason to.''

''But I don't.'' Kara's voice is stern, confident. ''I don't hate you Lena. I'm still angry that you took Louis away from me, I'm not gonna lie, but you didn't take Luna away.''

Lena feels like a boulder has been lifted off her shoulders. She lets out a breath that sounds more like a sob and drop her forehead on Kara's. Kara's hand leaves her cheek, carressing her way down her jawline, to the back of her neck. Lena feels her entire body lights up, the way it used to.

''Besides,'' Kara whispers against Lena's temple, ''I love you too much to hate you.''

And Lena wants to cry. She wants to cry over those word she was dying to hear from Kara for years. She wants to kiss Kara. She wants to kiss the woman she never stopped loving even when she thought she would hate her. Kara's mouth is slowly sliding down Lena's cheek, coming closer to her mouth. And Lena is pretty sure she stopped breathing, wanting it so badly.

''Mommy. Mama.''

Kara jumps away from Lena as she was suddenlty electrocuted. Both women turn towards Louis, looking at them with his big blue eyes behing his fringe, his coat on and his backpack in his hand.

''We're going, auntie Alex said.''

The child walk towards them, his shoes leaving bits of dried mud on the floor. He grabs Lena's sleeve and Kara's, looking up at his two moms, his eyes bright but with a bit of fear behind them.

''We're gonna get Luna.'' Louis says with a tug on the sleeves, leading Kara and Lena to the door. They're going to get their daughter back, their family back.


	11. Chapter 11

The way to the FBI headquarters seems to last forever. They dropped the boys at Sam's, who stopped complaining when they told her about Luna, and left swiftly after. And since then, Kara, Alex and Lena are in the car, driving towards Alex's workplace. Lena can help herself but to be nervous, biting her nails in the back of the car. She can see Kara glancing at her in the rearview mirror, but Lena doesn't say anything. They're going to see their daughter again, after six years of believing her gone.

And after a few more minutes, Alex parks in an underground parking lot and they all jump out of the car. They pass security easily, Kara nervously playing with her visitor's badge. They get into the hall, full of busy agents in citizens' clothes and giant screens on one wall. Lena spots Brainy working on a tablet and J'onn, who is coming towards them, his expression soft, even when he sees Lena. She was expecting them to hate her after the way she left Kara. But J'onn only makes a bee line towards her and put Lena into a tight fatherly hug that Lena returns, trying to keep her tears in. 

''We missed you, Lena.'' J'onn whisper in her ear and Lena sobs against her will. J'onn breaks the hug, looking at her with such gentle eyes, the same way he looked at her just before she married Kara, when he told her he would be so proud to have her as his daughter in law. Then J'onn looks towards Kara with a small smile before looking back at Lena. ''But I believe there is someone here who missed you more.''

At this words, Kara straightens next to her, coming one step closer, her shoulder brushing Lena's.

''Is she okay ?'' Lena's voice is quiet, but she knows J'onn heard her. And he smiles at her.

''She's in the cafeteria.'' J'onn turns around and starts walking, Alex, Kara and Lena following him. ''She told me she thought we all had forgotten her, that we didn't want her. I assume that's what Lex told her.''

Lena feels her blood boiling inside her. Her own brother had not only taken her daughter away from her for six years, resulting in her loosing the love of her life and driving her so close to killing herself, he also made her baby girl believe she wasn't loved. He made her believe Kara and Lena had abounded her for six years.

''Where is he ?'' Lena asks at the same time J'onn stops in front of a closed door with a coffee cup symbol on it. J'onn turns to her with a sad smile.

''Agent Vasquez is interrogating him at the moment. I can give you a few minutes with him once she is done.''

Lena nods her head once, trying to put her anger in a little box, ready to be open later, when she's face to face with her brother. As she takes deep breaths in and out, Lena feels Kara put her hand on her wrist. She looks at the door. Their daughter is in this room. They're going to see their daughter. Lena takes Kara's hand in hers and open the door. 

Inside, sitting on a metal chair, chewing absent-mindly on a chocolate bar, is Luna. But not Luna as Lena and Kara remembers. The Luna they lost wasn't especially small for her age but Lena could carry her with no problems when she fell asleep in the car. Her blond hair reached her armpits in golden curls and her freckles made constellations on her face. And her eyes. Lena remembers her eyes so green and full of life, so bright and happy like she always was. 

But the girl in front of them isn't the same Luna. She is tall, the top of her head probably reaching Lena's shoulder. She is wearing an oversized hoodie and baggy trousers with no shoes and no socks, her bare feet on the floor, without the usual balancing she used to do. Her hair falls down to her lower back in untidy strands, each a different lengh than the other. No longer curly and golden, Luna's hair is now sandy and messy, obviously not getting enough attention. And her face. Her skin so pale, her freckles are gone and her eyes empty. Luna's eyes are no longer happy and bright, but empty and sad.

Lena has to restrain a sob. Her emotions swinging between the happiness of being reunited with her daughter and the horror of seeing her so broken. She can feel Kara squeezing her hand, bringing the other one to her mouth. And Luna turns to them, looking at her two moms with wide eyes, like she was standing in front of ghosts. None of them move for what seems like an eternity before Lena breaks.

The tears are running down her face when Lena falls on her knees in front of Luna, letting go of Kara's hand to reach for her daughter. Not touching her. Lena knows about boundaries. And Luna didn't use to have much when it came to physical contact, but this Luna is gone. And Lena has to learn who her daughter became.

Lena's hands are only inches away from Luna's face when tears starts falling down the girl's cheeks. And Lena can't hold back anymore. This is her baby, the daughter she thought she lost. She can't stand there and watch her hurt. So Lena grabs her daughter by the shoulders and brings her in for a tight hug. Luna wraps her arms around her mom instantly, holding her closer and sobbing in her hair.

''I missed you so much, Luna.'' Lena is crying in her daughter's hair, holding her for the first time after six years. ''We missed you so much, Mon Ange.''

Luna seems to cry harder at the familiar french nickname. Lena sees Kara dropping on her knees as well, her hands itching to touch their daughter but too respectful to break the moment. But Lena wants both of her girls. And so she frees one of her arms and extend it to Kara who accept the silent invitation and wraps her arms around Luna and Lena. It's the three of them again. Luna turns her head to breath Kara in and Kara tightens her hold on them both. 

Minutes pass and none of them move. Lena slowly untighten her arms when Luna's sobs are completly gone. Kara lets go of them both, stitting back on her heels, her legs still pressed against Lena's. Both women look at Luna as she sits in front of them, her eyes red and her cheeks wet. But she's smiling, bringing out her dimples. Lena smiles back, wipping her daughter's cheek with the palm of her hand. Kara grabs Luna's hand with hers. Luna looks at them, her eyes alternating between Kara and Lena, her smile slowly lowering.

''Mommy, Mama..'' Luna says, barely louder than a whisper. Her voice so different than six years ago. ''Why did you leave me ?''

Lena feels like she's about to cry again. But she doesn't. She shakes her head, maintening eye contact with her daughter. Kara puts her hand on Luna's other cheek.

''Never,'' Kara starts with a shaking voice, ''We would've never leave you, Luna. We could've never done that. We love you, Angel, we always did.''

Tears are falling down Luna's face again and Lena wipes them, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

''But,'' Luna is shaking and barely look at them, ''Uncle Lex said you didn't want me anymore. He said you... You abounded me.''

Lena feels her anger trying to find its way out of the box, but she pushes it back in, choosing to focus on her girl.

''Luna, baby, look at me.'' Luna slowly raises her head and lets her green teary eyes meet Lena's similar ones. ''Lex took you away from us. We didn't know where you were, we didn't stop looking.''

Lena bites her lips at that and feel shame and guilt making their way into her. She had stop looking, she had given up. She gave up on her own daughter, and if it wasn't for Alex, she would've lost her. She had tried to move on, burying her daughter in her past. Lex was right, she abounded her own daughter. And with that, the anger manages to free itself from the box. Lena stands up suddenly, making Kara jumps and both girls look at her.

''Stay with Luna.'' Lena orders to Kara before turning around and leaving the room. 

She needs to see Lex. Outside the door, Alex and J'onn are talking to another woman, all three turn towards Lena. 

''Where is he ?'' Lena says with a bit more bite than she wanted, but her anger is getting the best of her. Alex frowns at her, visibly worried, but still invite Lena to follow her with a head gesture before leaving trough a hallway. Lena follows Alex until she stops in front of a door, getting her badge out. Before she scans it to unlock the door, Alex turns towards Lena.

''Look,'' She starts, trying to calm Lena down a bit, ''I know you have every right to be angry, but don't do anything stupid.''

''Like what ?'' Lena bites back, ''Smash his traitrous bald head against a wall until he looses every memory of me and my family ?''

''Yeah,'' Alex blinks, ''that's exactly what I'm talking about. Don't do that.''

Lena doesn't reply, only motions for Alex to unlock the door. Alex hesitates a second before presenting her badge to the scanner, making the light go green. She opens the door and walks in first, letting Lena in before shutting it. The room is simple, gray empty walls and a table in the middle, with her brother, sitting handcuffed to it.

''Hey, sis.'' Lex smiles at Lena like nothing happend. He smiles at her like he didn't stole and kept her daughter away from them for six years. He smiles like he did this whole time, pretending everything was okay, that he wasn't the bad guy all along. And Lena looses it.

Lena moves, too fast for Alex to do anything to stop her, and punches her brother on the nose, with enough force that his chair swings backward and probably would've make him fall over if his hands weren't tied to the table. But Lena doesn't give him time to recover and starts punching his face, over and over, deaf to Alex's shouts, ignoring the pain in her knuckles.

By the time Alex pulls Lena away, she is crying, her hands red and sore, and Lex's nose is bleeding, dripping down his chin. He is no longer smiling, trying to catch his breath and caughing out the blood that went down his throat. Alex's arms are around Lena, trying to calm her down, trying to restrain her. She looks at Lex with disgust and astonishment in her eyes.

''Damn, Luthor,'' She whistles without taking her arms away from Lena, ''You sure know how to throw a punch.''

Lena doesn't reply, calming herself down to be freed of Alex's tight hold. Once Lex stops coughing and most of his blood is wiped on his sleeve, Alex slowly lets go of Lena, staying close enough to stop her if she ever decides to try to murder her brother again. Lena doesn't, and as angry as she is, she's still grateful to Alex. At least, now she feels calmer and her brother can still answers her questions. So she sits in the empty chair in front of Lex, not missing the little bit of fear that went through his eyes when she took a step towards the table. Lena takes a deep breath, looking at her brother from accross the table.

''Why ?'' Is all Lena asks. She doesn't need to know 'how'. She already know how he did it. By using the trust they all had in him, especially her daughter's. Four years old Luna loved her Uncle Lex. She would've followed him anywhere.

''Why what, Lena ?'' Lex is smirking again and Lena glances at Alex, her friend's presence being enough to stop her from beating him up again.

''Why did you take Luna ? Why did you take my daughter away from me ? Why did you act like you didn't know where she was ? Why did you let me believe she might be dead ? Why did you do all of this, Lex ? I trusted you ! We all did !'' Lena is shouting now, each sentence being screamed louder than the other. Lex doesn't flinch. Alex take a step forward and puts a comforting hand on Lena's shoulder, grounding her to reality.

''I needed her.'' Lex shrugs once Lena's shouts stop resonating around the small room. ''And you were ruinning her.''

''What ?''

''Luna is a genius, Lena. You know it as much as I do. Yet, you and Kara decided to let her be a normal child, planned on taking her to a normal school. I couldn't let you ruin her.''

''She is not an object.'' Lena gritts her teeth, ''And what do you mean, 'you needed her' ?''

Lex only smiles, glancing at Alex. Lena turns her head towards her friend. Alex is playing with her hands, a sad expression on her face. Lena frowns.

''When they found Luna,'' Alex sighs, ''She was in Lex's basement. Building... some kind of weapon. Biologic kind. Probably stong enough to reduce the living population by two if not more...''

''She solved the equation !'' Lex shouts triomphantly.

Lena wants to punch him again. She wants to vomit. Lex took her daughter to help him build weapons. She was only four, she is only ten.

''She is a child !'' Lena yells, ''You took my child to make her build weapons, you sick bastard ! She was four, she couldn't have built any kind of weapon.''

''Not at four, no.'' Lex shakes his head but doesn't shake his smirk off, ''But she could've never done it if I left her to you.''

''Well, of course ! Because we wouldn't ask our daughter to build a fucking bio-bomb !''

''And what a loss that would've been.''

Lena gets up, ready to punch him again, but Alex stops her.

''I think that's enough.'' Alex tries to pull Lena out of the room, but the Luthor only shakes her off.

''No,'' Lena mutters, ''I'm not done here.''

With a calm Lena didn't know she could invoke in this moment, she walks towards Lex, looking him in the eyes. She towers over him and, even if he still smirks, Lena can see the fear in his eyes.

''You took my daughter,'' Lena states in an angry whisper, ''You took me away from my wife, my friends, my family. You took everything from me, my will to live. You can be sure that I'm going to do everything within my power to destroy you. And I will not stop until the only thing left of you is the broken boy you were after father's death. And I promise you that you'll never come close to my family again.''

Lex still smirks at her, this time with the expression he had when he knew he was about to say something infuriating.

''But what family, Lena ?'' He sneers, making Lena flinch despite herself, ''The woman you love hates you for destroying it all, your daughter is no longer the child you remember and your son doesn't understand love. I would've taken Louis as well if he wasn't the way he is.''

The pure desdain in Lex's voice drives Lena crazy. She smashes his head against the table and starts strangling him until his smirk is wipped right off. No one gets to say those things about her son. Louis is pure, smart and the best son Lena could've asked for. He's too good for her or this world. Lena doesn't stop strangling her brother when Alex tries to pull her away, shouting at her. She's going to kill him. Right there, right now. She's going to kill him for what he did to Luna. For what he did to Kara. For what he said about Louis. And for what he did to herself.

''Lena !''

Lena stops this time, turning her head to see Kara in the doorway, J'onn holding the door. Alex uses her moment of distraction to pull her away from her suffocating brother. Lena lets her. She's looking at Kara who is glancing at Lex with pure hatred in her eyes. But then, Kara sighs, walking towards Lena and taking her gently by the shoulders, pushing her out of the room until they're standing in the hallway with J'onn and Alex closes the door. And then, Lena breaks. She starts crying, sobbing, and Kara takes her into her arms, stroking her hair and whispering in her neck.

''It's okay, Lena. We're okay. We got Luna back. Our family back. It's okay, now.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favourite chapter to write.


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe it isn't that easy. Having Luna back doesn't mean having their family back together. And Kara realises that, now that she's alone with Lena, their daughter reconnecting with her auntie Alex in the same cafetaria she's been in since the FBI rescued her. Kara is walking around as Lena tries to calm herself a bit, J'onn having send them in an empty training room for privacy.

''Do we have to tell her now ?'' Lena asks, making Kara stop her pacing and turn to her. She sighs. As angry and horrified about what Lex did Kara might be, Lena has it worse. It was her brother, all along. Her brother who took their daughter away from them and then managed to convince Lena she was better off away from Kara. Not that Lena needed much convincing. 

''We can't let her believe things are the way they used to be.'' Kara painfully keeps her eyes on Lena as she says these words, hurting them both with the truth of it. ''We're not together anymore, and she has a brother. Everything changed and we can't pretend it hasn't.''

Kara watches as Lena takes a shaky inhale and looks away. As painful as it is, they have to admit it. And it isn't the only thing they have to talk about. Maybe, Kara thinks, it could be a good time to talk about that kiss they shared a month ago. And that almost kiss no later than today. There is so much they need to talk about.

''Then maybe,'' Lena starts, still not looking at Kara, ''She should stay at my house.''

Kara frowns. ''Why is that ?''

''Kara, your house is the exact same as the one she left six years ago. If we want her to understand things have change, bringing her there is not a good idea. She won't be able to move on.''

''I did.'' Kara stated quickly, hurt, for some reason. Lena looks at her this time, and Kara thinks about the canvas she still has on her wall. She sighs. ''I don't want to be away from her again.''

''You can stay at my house for a little while.'' Lena shrugs, as if the idea of living, even just for a few days, in the same house doesn't make Kara nervous. ''I have an extra bedroom. But you'll have to fight Sam for it.''

Kara lets out a little chuckle. As if Sam wasn't spending most of her nights with Alex. Lena smiles at her and seems to relax a bit.

''Okay.'' Kara finally decides, ''I will get my stuff once Luna met Louis. But first we need to tell her about him.''

''How do you think she'll take it ?'' Lena asks, her hands playing nervously with the other.

''I don't know.'' Kara says with her shoulders falling, ''The Luna from six years ago wanted a baby sister, but she isn't the same Luna, is she ?''

''No. Our Luna changed a lot. We're going to have to get to know her.''

''Right.'' Kara can't help but say dryly, ''It's not like it's the first child I have to get to know because someone took them away from me for years.''

And Kara can see Lena reacting as if she has just been punched. And Kara feels guilty. She is still bitter about Lena keeping Louis away from her, but right now is not the best moment to remind her that. Not when Lena probably feels as if everything is her fault, as if she isn't better than her brother. Kara knows her enough to see how Lena already started a self destructive journey. And Kara's comment isn't helping.

''Sorry.'' Kara sighs, ''I don't mean to say they are the same situations.''

''But it is.'' Lena cuts her off, her voice sharp but not towards Kara. ''Lex kept Luna away from us while I was keeping Louis away from you. We both just... took everything from you. How hypocretical of me to be angry at him for doing the exact same thing I did.''

''No.'' Kara refuses to see Lena in pain again. ''You kept Louis away from me to protect him, and no matter how wrong you were about that, I can understand. Lex took Luna away from us to use her, to serve his own wicked self.'' Kara takes a few steps towards Lena and grabs her face between her hands. ''You are nothing like your brother, Lena.''

Lena's bottom lip is trembling but she still nods her head, mostly so Kara will let go of her. So Kara does just that, taking a step back, but not too far.

''Now, let's go.'' Kara nods towards the door. ''We have to tell our daughter she has a brother and that we're divorced.'' 

Kara smiles with a false grin and leave the room, Lena following her. In the cafeteria, they find Alex sitting on the floor with Luna, talking about JJ, Luna's face bright as she listen to stories about the cousin she haven't met yet. They both look up when Kara and Lena walk in. Luna is up in seconds, her bare feet clapping on the floor as she runs to throw herself into Kara's arms.

''Mama ! Please, don't go again.'' Her voice is full of anxiety and Kara closes her arms around her daughter's body, burrying her face in her hair.

''Never, Angel.''

Luna sighs and break the embrace, turning to Lena to jump in her arms as well. Alex smiles at Kara, with happiness and melancoly in her eyes. Kara turns to her daughter.

''Luna,'' She starts with a soft voice, her girl turning towards her, ''There is a few things your Mommy and I need to talk to you about.''

Luna seems to have expected it and she simply nods, going back to sit on the same spot she was when they walked in, this time, looking at Kara and Lena. Both women sit in front of her as Alex goes to the other side of the room to start the coffee maker. Kara nods at Lena to start talking.

''Luna,'' Lena sighs, ''When you disapeared six years ago, your Mama and I were heartbroken. So much, that we couldn't stay around eachother anymore. So I left.''

Luna frowns, trying to process what Lena just told her.

''So,'' She says after a while, ''You're not together anymore ? You had a divorce ?''

Kara nods and Luna crosses her arms over her chest, a gesture she used to do when she was angry or thing didn't go her way. Kara can't help but smile over the familiar geste, her daughter looking so much like the one they lost at this moment. 

''But Luna,'' Kara states with a warm smile, ''Your Mommy and I will both be with you. I'm going to come live with Mommy for a little while so we can all be together.''

''At home ?'' Luna's hopeful tone makes Kara give a side glance at Lena. She still thinks they should bring Luna home. Lena only shakes her head.

''A new house, sweetie. I needed a new place, for me and... And your brother.''

Luna's eyes go wide but she doesn't say anything. Minutes pass and Luna still doesn't talk, her mind seemingly going round and round the idea of having a brother. Finally, she nods once, and Kara and Lena both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

''His name is Louis,'' Kara says quickly, hoping that Luna will accept it more easily if she knew the facts fast, ''He's six, your Mommy gave birth to him a few months after you disapeared.''

Luna only nods again, her face blank of any emotion. Kara bites her lip, nervous. What if Luna hates Louis ? What if she hates Lena and her for having him while she was gone ?

''I know it's not going to be easy.'' Lena starts, her hand grabbing Luna's, ''A lot has changed. And so did you. But we can figure it out. Together.''

Luna smiles, she seems to relax at the idea of them being together. And maybe it can work. Maybe Luna will realises that sharing her moms with Louis doesn't mean they won't be together, doesn't mean that she is less loved.

It takes them almost an hour of talking about Louis and trying to figure out together what they need to do, before they're ready to go. In no time after that, Luna hugs J'onn and Brainy goodbye before she sits next to Lena in Alex's car. Kara can't help but be nervous. Because everything is new, they're walking on unknown teritorry. How are they supposed to be a family if none of them actually know the other ? Are they even supposed to be one ?

After a few minutes, they all get out of the car in front of Lena's house. As they make their way towards the door, Luna silently slides her hand into Kara's who looks down at her daughter. She's terrified. Luna spend the last six years believing they didn't want her, and now that she's back, everything is different. Kara squeezes her hand and walk through the door behind Lena. 

JJ litterally jumps on Alex the moment they set foot in the living room and Ruby laughs when Alex almost fall over. Sam frees her girlfriend from the hyperactive boy with a quick kiss to her cheek. Kara snorts.

''Do you even have a house, Arias ?''

Sam's attention leaves Alex to fall on Kara, a little smirk on her lips.

''I do, but why would I ever go there when I can spend my free time at my rich best friend's fancy house ?''

''Yeah,'' Kara laughs, ''because I'm sure Lena only pays you minimum wage.''

Sam only winks at Kara before her eyes drop to the smaller blond, her hand still tight in her mother's. Sam's eyes go softer as she takes a careful step towards Luna.

''Hi,'' Sam says with a soothing voice, ''I'm Sam, your Mommy's friend. I've heard a lot about you, miss Luna.''

Sam holds her hand towards Luna who seems to hesitate before shaking it. The Luna from six years ago would've probably hugged Sam before she even finishes presenting herself. But their Luna now drops Sam's hand and stares at something behind her with frown. Kara follow her gaze and ends up looking at Louis, who's hiding behind his yellow teddy bear, his eyes on Luna.

Lena quickly steps in, kneeling next to Louis who takes a step towards her, making Luna's frown go deeper. But Lena only reaches for Luna's right hand and pulls her closer, forcing Kara to take a step forward as well.

''Luna, this is your brother Louis.'' Lena smiles at her daughter before turning to her son, ''Louis, this is your big sister.''

Louis keeps looking at Luna from behind his teddy's head and Luna keeps on staring with a frown. They stay like this in silent for a few minutes before Kara realises that Luna isn't staring at Louis, she's looking at his teddy.

''Luna ?'' Kara bends down to match Lena's position, ''Are you okay ?''

Luna pouts, looking in the middle of an internal conflict, before she raises her hand towards Louis' teddy, her eyes locking on Kara's with a distinct trace of hope. ''Peaches ?''

Kara bites her lip, squeezing Luna's hand. She used to have a soft toy like that, an orange dragon called Peaches. Kara hates herself a little more in that moment, because she has no idea where that toy is. 

''Peaches is at Mama's house.'' Lena says, knowing it was there before she left six years ago. But Kara isn't sure if that's true anymore. She gives a quick panicked look towards Alex – she's the one who had to hide all of Luna's stuff for Kara's sake – and her sister nods once, fulling Kara with relief.

Kara smiles at Luna when Louis does the unexpected, surprising everyone in the room. He holds out his bear towards Luna, watching her with shaky hands as she takes it. And Luna smiles at him, burying her face into the yellow fluff. And Kara asks hersefl if it's actually been six years since Luna held a toy. And she wonders, with a quiet anger, what else did Lex took from their daughter. Besides her childhood and her family.

All of them spend the rest of the late afternoon together, Luna relaxing, and starting to look more like the daughter Kara remembers. Luna beating Lena at chess, Ruby teaching her how to play a game on her phone, JJ telling her crazy stories he made up. And Louis, in all the chaos that is his new family, smiles a few times.

And after a chaotic dinner together, Sam leaves with Alex, leaving a bag of Ruby's old clothes for Luna. And Kara leaves soon after to get her own spare clothes, coming back with Peaches in her bag. 

Luna and Louis end up in Lena's king size bed, as she read them a story, Kara laying next to Louis, listening as well. She can't help but smile, there, with Lena and their two kids, slowly falling asleep next to each other. Nothing could be more perfect. And Kara doesn't realises she falls asleep as well until she wakes up later. It's still night outside, and Luna and Louis are asleep. Lena isn't.

She's looking at Kara from behind Luna's sandy mane, their eyes locking into each others above their children's sleepy heads. They smile at each other, and Kara realises how close they are. How she can almost feel Lena's breath on her face, how if she wanted to, she could easily close the distance between them.

Lena must realise that to, because her gaze drops to Kara's lips. And before her eyes can look up again, Kara pushes on her elbow and closes the distance, crashing her lips on Lena's. Lena's response is immediate. She lifts her hands to let them rest on Kara's neck, bringing her closer, deepening the kiss. This is so wrong, so right. They shouldn't be kissing. Kara knows they shouldn't, yet it's the only thing she wants right now. She feels starved and Lena is kissing her like they never stopped.

But Kara comes back to reality when Louis moves besides her, sucking on his thumb a little louder. Kara pulls away from Lena, both women a little out of breath. Lena's hand leave Kara's neck to rest softly against her cheek. Kara give it a quick kiss before dropping her head in the pillow, breaking all physical and visual contact with Lena.

''We should stop doing that.'' Kara mumbles, her head pressed against the soft pillow case.

''What,'' Lena snorts, ''Kiss ?''

Kara lifts her head a bit, looking at Lena in the darken room. ''Pretending that everything is okay between us.''

Lena looses her smile and Kara can see the pain behind her eyes. But she needs to say it.

''We can't just go back to how things were, Lena. I'm here for Luna and Louis, not for you.''

And Kara wants to punch herself for what she just said. As soon as the word leave her mouth, Lena's eyes go cold. Kara knows what this mean. She's hurt and she's trying to put all of her walls back up, pushing Kara away. And that's not what Kara wants. Even if things can't simply go back like before, it doesn''t mean Kara doesn't want Lena in her life. 

She sighs, closing her eyes. ''That's not what I meant, Lena, not like that. It's just... We should slow down.''

Lena hesitates, but Kara can see she is no longer putting up her walls. Because Kara just gave her hopes again. Because Kara didn't say no. Just maybe, just later.

''And,'' Kara continues when Lena still doesn't say anything after a while, ''We need to talk about it. I mean, more. Without the kids between us.''

Lena nods, her hands reaching for Kara's face again. ''Then, can we have tonight ? Can we just pretend everything is alright, just tonight ? ''

It's Kara's turn to hesitate. She should say no. They shouldn't give themself that kind of false hope, fake promises. But Kara wants it as well. Being with Lena, their children sleeping between them. Everything being good, the way it used to. Pretend that Lena didn't left. That Lex never took Luna away from them. That Louis didn't grow up away from Kara as well. Pretend they're still a family. So maybe just tonight, Kara doesn't get up to find another bed. Maybe she can stay here, just tonight, Lena's hand on her cheek and their babies sleeping next to them. 

And Kara gives in. ''Just tonight.''


	13. Chapter 13

It isn't just one night. 

It's been almost a week since Kara told Lena they could pretend everything was okay, just for a night. They haven't stop pretending. They were still pretending in the morning, when Lena let Kara hug her in the kitchen. They were still pretending on Sunday, when Kara got them all dressed up for Louis and JJ's school Halloween party. They were still pretending the entire week, when they alternated between going at work and staying with the kids at home before school start again. They were still pretending when they started calling this house 'Home'. They are still pretending right now, when Kara is trying to teach Luna and Louis how to play Mario Kart, Lena's legs on her lap as she cheers when Luna hit Kara's kart with a blue shell, making her loose her first place.

''That is so unfair, Lu !'' Kara protest with a big grin, clearly not really annoyed. Luna is laughing, her eyes still on the screen. 

Because they keep pretending everything is alright, that they don't have to talk about the kisses they shared, that nothing changed. And because Lena isn't sure if she's really prentending anymore. Because all she wants to do is keep living like this, with Kara and their children, her family. So Lena drops her head on Kara's shoulder who moves to put on kiss on top of it before going back to her game, trying to reduce her hand gestures so she doesn't elbow Lena. And Lena feels right at home. So much that she doesn't hear the front door open and close.

Alex comes into the living room and groans when she looks at the scene. She grabs the remote control and turn the TV off, resulting in a chorus of frustrated shouts from Kara and Luna.

''Why would you do that, Alex ?'' Lena has to move her head off Kara's shoulder to avoid the controller she's waving around. ''I was about to win !''

''You can win later.'' Alex crosses her arms on her chest, looking like the strict mom Lena knows she can be. ''Sam and I are taking the kids out for the day, and it involve yours.''

''Why ?'' Kara asks with a frown. Alex didn't mention this when they had dinner at her place the day before.

''Because I believe you two need to talk alone.''

At this, Lena can feel Kara tense, and she's suddenly very aware of all the places their bodies are touching. Lena slides her legs off Kara's lap and Alex raises an eyebrow. Kara gets up, her body tense. She grabs the controllers and starts to put everything away.

''No offense, Alex,'' Kara mumbles, loud enough for even Lena to hear, ''But I don't think it's any of your business.''

''You're rigth.'' Alex nods then looks at the kids. ''Luna, Louis, do you mind getting ready to go ?''

The kids get up and leave the room. Once they're both out, Alex uncross her arms and her face goes a bit softer. She turns to Kara who finished putting the game away.

''I'm doing this for the kids.'' Alex says, matter of factly.

Kara frowns and Lena gets up, brushing off invisible dust from her jeans.

''What do you mean ?'' Alex turns to Lena, her expression still soft.

''You two wanted Luna to understand that things are different, right? That you're definetly no longer together and all that stuff ? How is she supposed to get that when you're acting like the last six years didn't happen ?''

Lena pinches her lips and gives a look at Kara who seems as embarassed as she is. Alex sighs.

''I don't mean to make guys you feel bad. I just think you can use some time away from the kids to talk.''

Lena knows Alex is right. And as much as she wants to ignore that long due conversation, they all know some things need to be said. Some things need to stop happening. Even if it's the last thing Lena wants. Kara sighs, nodding, and they let Alex take the kids away for the day, let Alex leave them alone for the first time in a week. 

And Lena knows they have to talk but she really doesn't want to. So she starts doing the dishes and cleaning up the already cleaned kitchen ; with Kara sitting on one of the stool, looking at her. When Lena is done, she looks around for something else to do, wondering if re-organizing the cupboards would be too much right now. Kara seems to sense it and stops her.

''Lena, stop. You're driving both of us crazy, right now.''

Lena sighs, dropping her kitchen towel on the counter and finally looking back at Kara.

''I don't want to have this conversation.''

''Yeah, I guessed that.'' Kara motions to the shinning clean kitchen. Lena doesn't reply, only look at her ex wife with her arms crossed on her chest. Kara gives her a small smile. ''I don't want to have it either. But we have to. For the kids, and for us.''

Lena wants to reply that once they have this conversation, there isn't going to be an 'us' anymore. But maybe she wants to entertain the idea that there might be. So she still doesn't say anything. Let Kara do the talking.

''Lena,'' Kara says after a long pause, ''We need to stop pretending we're okay.''

''What if we're not pretending ?'' Lena knows she's delusional, but she needs to ask. ''What if we're actually okay but we don't want to admit that because it's been six years since we've last been okay ?''

Kara seems surprised by her question and frowns, the familiar crinkle between her eyebrows. She doesn't reply, so Lena keeps going.

''Why do we need to stop ? Just tell me, Kara. Why can't we just keep doing whatever we were doing ?''

''Because it's been six years, Lena !'' Kara finally replies, ''We're both different people, we can't just go back together and pretend that we didn't change. We can't be a family if we don't know each other.''

Kara seems to realises what she says and her eyes go wide. Because she doesn't know her children, yet they both know they are her family. And Lena is about to point it out when Kara stops her.

''Don't, Lena.'' Kara looks pissed now and Lena closes her mouth. ''Because you're the reason I don't know my son. So don't try to pretend they're the same situations. You decided to leave. You decided to keep Louis away from me. I don't know who you are because of the choices you've made. I don't know Louis because of the choices you've made. And I don't know Luna because of your brother.''

The last statement is the one hurting Lena more. Because she knows she is responsable for Louis growing up away from his mom, but she also feels responsible for Luna. Because she should've seen past her brother's lies but she didn't. Because it's easier to blame him for ruinning it all, but Lena knows she's the only one to blame.

Kara shakes her head. ''And this, is why we can't be together.'' She says sadly. ''They are my children, and yes, my family. I don't know them because others took that right away from them and me. So I'm trying to make it right for them. You, on the other hand, are the only reason I don't know you anymore. You chose this, it was your decision, Lena.''

It's true. Lena knows it is. She left six years ago, and even if it was Lex telling her to do so, she's still the one who made the decision in the end. She's still the one who abounded Kara. 

Lena uncross her arms, letting them fall by her sides. Kara's right. They can't do this. Lena can't do this. She can't be selfish again. Because she wants Kara, but Kara doesn't want her. She can't, once again, do the easy move, the selfish one. She can't do it if it means hurting Kara again. But she doesn't want to make the mistake of leaving again. But if staying hurt Kara, what other choice does she really has ?

''Do you want me to leave ?'' Lena can hear how weak her voice is even if tries to keep it steady and strong.

''No.'' Kara doesn't break eye contact and Lena feels a little spark of hope inside her. But she needs to quiet it down.

''But you don't want me to stay.'' This isn't a question and they both know it. Kara doesn't reply, only looking into Lena's eyes. 

After a few seconds of silence, Kara sighs. ''We need to do what's right for our children.''

''Because us staying together isn't right for them ?'' Lena huffs with a raised eyebrow.

Kara roll hetr eyes. ''Lena, come on. We can't just ignore everything that happend six years ago just because we still have feelings for each other !''

Lena lets out a shaky laugh. At least one of them is brave enough to admit they still love each other. Although she didn't exactly say 'Love'. But Lena can't deny that's what she feels for Kara. Because she never stopped loving her.

Kara chews her lips before locking eyes with Lena again. ''Lena... Our feelings don't matter. Not right now.''

''Of course it does !'' Lena exclaimes. But Kara only shakes her head.

''It doesn't matter.'' Her voice is steady, final. ''It won't change anything.''

''I think it could.'' Lena wants to scream that it should. What's more important than that ? If they still love each other, then it should come first. Lena wish she had realised that years ago.

''Because, right now,'' Kara gets up from her stool, coming closer to Lena who tries her best not to reach for her, ''We need to focus on our kids. On our daughter, who grew up being trained to build weapons for her psychotic uncle and our son, who just had his life turn upside down in only a few months. They need us more than we need each other, right now.''

Lena nods. She knows Kara is right. They need to help their children feel safe again. And if that means taking the risk to loose Kara again, Lena will take it for her babies. Kara smiles at her, putting her hand on Lena's shoulder.

''I'm going back to my house.'' Kara states as if that statement doesn't rip open Lena's heart, making her realise the truth of all they just said. ''I'll come back tomorrow to be with the kids before Louis goes back to school, and we'll figure things out from there, okay ?''

Once again, Lena can't do anything else but nod. And just like that, her perfect week ends. She knows she won't get to hug Kara again, to touch her again. At least they haven't kiss since that night. Maybe they should have. Maybe now, Lena regrets not having kissed Kara enough.

And as she watch Kara leaves, Lena think about all the ways she could've had get her to stay. All the things she should've said. Because her family isn't complete without Kara, the way it never really was without Luna. But she spend six years with a part of her missing just to keep Louis safe. She can do it again. For Luna and Louis, she can let go of Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer don't worry.


	14. Chapter 14

''Christmas is next month, what do you think the kids would want ?'' Kara wonders out loud, chewing on a piece of granola bar. 

Louis is at school and Luna is with Lena. They're still unsure how to keep up with her education as her levels are way beyound her age in every scientific classes, and quite behind for the rest. So, Luna spends her time either with Kara or Lena while Louis is at school. And with both of them on the weekends. And everything is fine. Great, even. Apart from the fact that Kara and Lena don't talk.

''For you and Lena to stop being fucking idiots, how about that ?''

''Alex !'' Kara turns to her sister so fast her neck pops slightly. Alex only looks at her with a neutral expression.

''What ? You are.'' Alex shrugs, her eyes returning to her work boots she's cleaning.

''We're not.'' Kara replies with a pout, before putting the rest of her snack in her mouth.

''Then why aren't you two talking to each other like normal people ?''

''You're the one who told us to stop pretending everything is fine !''

''Exactly !'' Alex lets go of her shoe, turning towards Kara. ''I told you two to sit down, and chat, and correct the very unhealthy situation you were in. And you two actually managed to make it worse !''

''We did not !'' Kara almost shout. They didn't. Everything is fine, now. The kids are happy and safe and they have a good system going on that doesn't involve any kind of talking between her and Lena. It's all good. No talking, no feellings. Perfect. ''Everything is great !''

''Yeah,'' Alex snorts, ''So great, that Luna asked me if she has done anything to make you guys suddenly hate each other.''

''When did she ask you that ?'' Kara lower her voice. Making Luna feel bad is the opposite of what she wanted. ''And we don't hate each other.''

''Well, that's the impression you give off.'' Alex goes back to her shoes, leaving Kara to reflect on that.

Is that really what Luna thinks ? What about Louis ? All her and Lena want to do is making sure the kids and themself understand that things have changed. But not like that. Kara doesn't hate Lena. And she's pretty sure Lena doesn't hate her either. Especially after she tried to argue for them to go back together a few weeks back. 

Sure, since then they barely exchanged a word besides the polite greetings. But that doesn't mean it's bad. They're just more distant, and that's exactly how it should be, right ?

Kara is still deep in her thoughts when Alex's phone gets a notification, interrupting her boot cleaning. Kara barely register as she watch her sister read the text, still thinking, but is quickly brought back to reality when Alex lets out a sacarstic laugh.

''Oh, that's a whole new level of stupid !'' Alex throws her phone on the carpeted floor before turning to Kara. ''Your wife wants you to go get Luna at her office. She has a meeting soon.''

''She just texted you this ?'' Kara frowns at Alex's nod, ''Why didn't she text me ?''

''Take a wild guess.'' Alex replies with an eyeroll.

Kara sighs. Okay, maybe things aren't as great as she wants them to be. Still, Kara gets up from Alex's floor and get her coat. In about twenty minutes, she stops in L-Corp's parking lot. Kara pass through security smoothly and in no time, she arrives in front of Jess' desk.

''Does Lena even give you days off ?'' Kara asks instead of greetings and Jess grins.

''One time she gave me the evening off because I broke my arm.''

Jess go around her desk to take Kara in her arms while she laughs at the joke. Because Kara remembers very well when Jess broke her arm, and she also remember that Lena tried to stop her working for a month to be sure her arm would heal properly.

''How are you doing ?'' Jess asks as she pulls away from the embrace. ''Last time I saw you, you only just found out about Louis.''

''Yeah, thanks for telling me, by the way.'' Kara says lightly, knowing that Jess would never betray Lena.

''Sorry, my boss has my complete loyalty.''

''I know.'' Kara smiles, ''Lena deserves more people like you in her life.''

''She has you.'' Kara looks away at that, but doesn't miss Jess' frown. ''Doesn't she ?''

''She'll always have me.'' Kara admits after a little pause. And it's true. It doesn't matter if they're talking or not, Kara will always be there for Lena. Even after everything.

''Good.'' Jess smiles and goes back sit behind her desk. ''And how are things with the kids, now ?''

''Everything is great !'' Kara beams making Jess chuckle. ''I still can't believe we really have our Luna back. And that her and Louis actually get along !''

A few days after Kara moved back into her house, Luna started being distant and a little bit cold towards Louis. But Lena had a talk with her and things went back to normal after that. At least, as normal as they get in their not so usual family, with their not so usual history.

''I talked to her earlier,'' Jess admits, ''She's... changed.''

''Yeah,'' Kara sighs, ''She didn't have it easy, this past few years.''

''I heard it was Lex. Lena doesn't want to talk about it, but you know her. How is she ?''

Kara tries to silence the little voice inside her saying she doesn't know who Lena Luthor is anymore. ''She tries to hide it, but I know it hurt her, so much. She never would've though Lex was capable of anything like that. And she still blames herself for not seeing through his act. But she's Lena Luthor, she'll be fine.''

Jess nods. She's about to add something else, when the doors to Lena's office open and slam close. Lena appears a few seconds later with a panicked look on her face. She sighs when she sees Kara and make a beeline towards her.

''Kara ! We- Luna, she- I don't know what to do...''

Kara stops Lena's rambling by grabbing her by the shoulders, trying to calm the panick she can feel rise inside her. What happend to Luna ?

''Lena,'' Kara tries her best to keep the anxiety out of her voice, ''Please,calm down. What happend ? Where's Luna ?''

''Inside.'' Lena motions to her office, her eyes not leaving Kara's for the first time in weeks. ''She was just drawing and then... Kara, what did he do to our baby ?''

Kara doesn't have the time to react before Lena starts crying, her head dropping on Kara's shoulder. She throws a panic look to Jess who got up from her seat and is now standing besides them, before Kara brings her hands up to wrap Lena in a tight hug, one of her hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. She hasn't been able to touch Lena since they had their talk and Kara knows she's missed it, but can't really enjoy it at the moment, too focused on whatever happend to Luna. 

''Lena,'' Kara whispers in her hair, ''Tell me what happend.''

Lena shakes her head but take a step back, breaking the hug. She looks at Kara in the eyes, pleading. ''Please, go talk to her ?''

Lena motions towards her office again, her eyes red and her cheeks wet. Kara looks at Jess again and silently asks her to stay with Lena before going. She takes a deep breath in front of the doors and opens them. Inside, everything seems normal. The only thing out of place is a trail of drawing going from the coffee table to the corner where Luna is still drawing on the floor. So Kara follows it.

The first drawing on the coffee table are colorful version of their family, dogs and trees. But as the drawings go, Kara notices that some of them have some kind of equations and technical terms on it. Then, it's only that. Equations, plans, chemical elements and notes about the bio weapon Lex made Luna create. And she's still doing it. Kara stops in front of her daughter who writes franaticly with her crayon, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth.

''Luna ?'' Kara approaches her slowly, her voice soft as to not startle her. Lune doesn't reply, doesn't even aknowledge Kara. So Kara sits next to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. ''Luna.''

This time, Luna jumps. She doesn't look at Kara, simply stops writing for a bit before going back to her franatic pace. ''I need to help Uncle Lex. I need to finish it. Uncle Lex will save the world. But I need to finish it first.''

And on and on Luna repeats those words. And all Kara can do is try to stop her tears. Because Lex did this. He took the joy out of their baby and tried to turn her into a weapon building machine. 

''Luna.'' Kara tries again, hoping her daughter will come out of her trance so she can help her. ''Angel, look at me.''

Kara slides on the floor until she's facing her girl. Luna still doesn't look up, only reaches out for a new piece of paper and starts her notes again. Kara is shaking. Unsure of what to do to help her daughter. She doesn't want to scare her but she doesn't have a choice. She grabs Luna by the shoulders and pushes her up until she can no longer write on the paper. And Luna seems to completly stop after that. She drops her crayon and starts shaking as well, her eyes not meeting Kara's, but she can see the tears starting to form in them.

''Luna, look at me.'' Kara whispers and Luna does as she's told, her bottom lip trembling. Kara lets out a shaky breath before pulling her into a tight hug. ''It's okay, Angel. It's okay.''

Luna starts to sob loudly, her hands grasping Kara's shirt tightly. ''I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry.''

''You don't have anything to be sorry about, Lu.'' Kara says quietly into her daughter's hair, ''You're with us now, Lex can't hurt you anymore.''

And if possible, Luna seems to cry more after that, louder, the force of her sobs shaking her entire body. Kara is shaking too, crying too. But she doesn't want to show it, trying to stay strong for her girl. 

As the minutes pass, Kara thinks about reassuring Lena as well. But she doesn't want to let go of her baby who is still clinging onto her like a lifeline. So Kara gets up, Luna still in her arms. The last time Kara carried Luna, she was still a little child, probably asleep before her nap. Now, Luna is almost as tall as Ruby and more heavy than before. But it doesn't stop Kara who only brings her baby closer to her chest as she let Luna rest her entire weight against her arms. And Kara thanks all the time she spend in the gym as she frees one of her hands to open the door.

When Lena sees them, she runs towards Kara and Luna, her hand immediately on her daughter's back, making soothing circles.

''Luna, baby.'' Lena's voice is still shaking and Luna tightens her grip on Kara. But she turns her face towards her mom and Lena kisses her forehead.

''Do you hate me, Mommy ?'' Luna asks with a tiny voice. 

And Lena shakes her head, her hand travelling into Luna's hair and the other one grasping Kara's shirt for grounding. ''Of course not, Mon Ange. I was just scared for you, baby.''

''I didn't mean to scare you.'' Luna starts to sob again and Lena kisses her wet cheeks. 

''I know, Luna. It's okay.'' Lena repeats the last words a few times until she takes a step backwards, which Kara is thankful for. Because her arms are really starting to get sore. 

Kara hops Luna slightly to reposition her arms and turns to Lena. ''We should go now. You still have your meeting.''

Lena's eyes go wide, she had obviously forgotten about it. She nods and give a last kiss to her daughter before her hand rest on Kara's shoulder. She sighs. ''Thank you, Kara.''

Lena smiles at her and Kara smiles back before making her way out, nodding to Jess as she passes her. Luna stays in her arms as she makes her way back to her car, only dropping her daughter in the backseat, strapping her securely. Kara silently swears to herself for forgetting to have her parking ticket validated as she pays on her way out. Luna stays silent for the most part of the way back.

''Mama ?'' She asks, her voice resonnating after the long silence. ''Do you and Mommy hate eachother because of me ?''

Kara sighs behind the wheel, glancing at her daughter in the rearview mirror. ''Your Mommy and I don't hate each other, baby. We simply have a few things we need to work on, but it has nothing to do with you. Nor Louis.''

''But you don't talk anymore.''

''We just need to fix a few things together, but it's a bit of a... Rocky road.''

Kara watches as Luna hesitates, probably thinking about it, before nodding once. Kara smiles.

''Speaking of,'' She says with a joyful tone, ''How do you feel about ice cream for lunch ?''

''Mama,'' Luna chuckles in the back and Kara takes it for a win, ''It's November !''

''So ? As long as your Mommy doesn't know, we should be okay.''

Kara can see her daughter smile and decides to stop at the next shop, bying Luna a book she was looking at, as well as ice cream. Luna is already a few chapters in her new book when Kara stops the car in her driveway. 

This isn't the first time Luna comes here since they got her back. The first time was a few days ago, with Louis and JJ. Luna was holding Kara's hand before they passed the door, and ran towards her old bedroom the minute they were inside. Kara was silently thankful to never have the heart to change most of it, only having Alex hiding everything of Luna's in it and locking it for six years.

Now, Luna only smiles at the canvas of Lena that Kara still hasn't taken away – she really needs to do that soon – and at the few framed pictures of her younger self. Kara added a few of Louis that Lena gave her as well. 

Kara fills two bowls of ice cream and get comfortable on the sofa next to Luna. They tap their spoon together before taking their first bite and Luna sighs as the taste. Kara can't help but wonder if Lex ever gave her ice cream. If he ever let her be a child.

''Luna ?'' Kara chews on her lips, not sure if starting this conversation is a good idea after the incident. Luna hums but doesn't take her attention away from her ice cream, licking the melted drops off her fingers. ''Did... Did Uncle Lex treat you right ?''

Luna stops everything, her mouth still hanging open in front of her spoon. She closes it after a few seconds and turns to Kara. Luna only gives her a shrug for answer before going back to her ice cream, more slowly this time.

''Lu,'' Kara continues, insists, ''Were you happy ? Can you... tell me a good memory, please ?'' Kara needs to know. She needs to know that her daughter had at least some happy memories. She's not sure what she would do if it turns out she hasn't.

''Uncle Lex gave me a bunny.'' Luna says with an indifferent tone. She doesn't sound really happy about it.

''Did you like it ?''

''Yes. He was my best friend. His name was Escape.'' Luna gives her Mama a little wicked grin and Kara can't help but laugh.

''So you have good memories with him ?'' Kara asks, a little bit of hope growing in her. Maybe her daughter didn't entirely grew up as a prisonner. But Luna smiles falls as she nods sadly.

''I used to take him into my bedroom and into the lab with me. He ate a bit of my notes one time but I hid it before Uncle Lex found out. But he found out anyway.''

''What happend then ?'' For some reason, Kara feels like she will regret asking that. Luna seems so sad, and distant, the way Lena looks when she's trying to hide her emotions in her mental boxes.

Luna shrugs slightly, as if her next words don't ruin Kara completly. ''We had rabbit for dinner.''

Kara's spoon falls loudly in her bowl of ice cream as she raises her hands to her mouth. No. She tries to look in her daughter's expression, hoping against reason that she's joking, or lying somehow. But no, Lex really did that. The bastard really killed her daughter's only friend and made her eat it. Kara wants to take her baby girl into her arms, but a wave of nausea stops her. She gets up quickly, making her bowl drop to the floor, splashing ice cream all over the carpet. But Kara doesn't have time to care. She runs to the kitchen and empty her stomach into the sink.

''Mama ?'' 

Kara turns the tap on, rinsing off the acidic taste in her mouth and trying her best to drown her tears. She needs to call Alex. Or Eliza. Anyone, really, she just can't deal with this alone. How is she supposed to deal with this ? Her job is to protect her daughter, and she failed. How can she deal with the consequences of her failure ?

''Mama ?'' Luna asks again, pulling her mother's shirt. Kara wipes her face with her sleeves before kneeling in front of her girl.

''Sorry, baby, I'm just...'' Kara tries to take a deep breath that comes out as a sob. Trying to hide her tears, she grabs her baby girl tight in her arms. ''I'm just sorry, Angel. So sorry.''

''Did I make you sad, Mama ?'' Luna asks in the embrace. 

Kara shakes her head. ''You did nothing wrong, Luna.'' Luna is still tense, probably not believing her mother's words. So Kara break the hug to take her daughter's face in her hands. ''Listen to me, Luna. You didn't do anything wrong. Your Uncle Lex did. He took you away from us, lied to you and did countless of horrible things. I- You're perfect, Angel. And I love you so much. We all do.''

Luna is crying by the end of Kara's speech. So Kara takes her in her arms again until her breathing is slow and even again. Then she lets her go and asks her to finish reading her book while she cleans up. Once Luna is gone, Kara takes her phone and types quickly on it before bringing it to her ear. She has to wait a few rings before being answered to.

''Hello ?''

''Lena !'' Kara brings the phone closer to her ear. ''I'm sorry, are you still in your meeting ?''

''They can wait. What's wrong ?''

''I... I need you, Lena. I can't do this alone.'' Kara sighs and can hear Lena holding her breath on the other line.

''Can't do what alone ?''

''All of it !'' Kara throws her hands in the air even if she knows Lena can't see her. ''I can't take care of Luna and Louis by myself. I can't protect them without you. I don't want to. Lena, I need you.''

The line is silent for a few seconds and Kara is starting to think Lena hang up when she finally replies.

''Kara, what are you saying ?''

''I'm saying we need a new arrangement. We need to do it together.''

''You're not saying we...'' Lena lets the sentence unfinished but Kara understands.

''No,'' She replies with her bottom lip between her teeth, ''We're not getting back together. I mean, we need to work on that. And a lot of ohter things. But when it comes to the children, more than anything, we need to be with each other. We need to communicate.''

''Yeah,'' Lena sighs, ''We haven't been really good at that, have we ?''

''Not really.'' Kara snorts before closing her eyes. ''Maybe, when you're done working you can pick up Louis and meet us here ? We can find a way to work this out together. To make things better for the four of us.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Lena replies with a little smile in her voice and Kara lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

It's okay, they can do it. They can work on this together. They can make it work, make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe the rabbit story came from my Tragic Backstory but let's not get me started on my own trauma and lets all panic because next chapter is the last one


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The Last Chapter!

Lena tries to calm down her nerves as she knocks on Kara's door. Kara called her a few hours earlier, sounding completely panicked, and asked for them to work through things together. They need to, Lena knows this. They have to sit down and talk properly without one of them running away and the other making horrible decisions, like giving up on them. 

They just need to talk properly, lay it all out, broken hearts and broken promises, and then built it all again. And Lena hopes, despite herself, that their relashionship will be a part of the rebuilt affair.

Louis is holding Lena's hand tightly, being uncharachteristically touchy, but Lena only squeezes back, enjoying the little piece of affection her son gives her. When Kara opens the door, Louis let go of her hand, almost jumping into his Mama's arms.

''Hi, little bean.'' Kara chuckles, her arms naturally circling Louis' back. She kisses the top of his head and the boy break the hug to look at her with a small smile. Kara shuffles his already messy hair. ''Go do your homework with you sister, please ? Mommy and I need to talk a little.''

Louis nods and grabs his backpack that Lena was holding, before disapearring into the house. Kara smiles softly at Lena.

''Hi, again.''

''Hi.'' Lena smiles back, the air a bit tense, a bit shy. But Kara only opens the door further to let Lena in. So Lena does.

She follows Kara as they pass by the living room, where Louis is pulling out text books of his backpack and placing them in front of Luna on the coffee table. They're too busy to notice them and Kara leads Lena to the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

''Want some coffee ?'' Kara asks, already turning the coffee maker on. Lena nods, hoping the caffein will help her through the incoming conversation. 

While the coffee is making itself, Kara rests against the counter, looking at Lena with her lip between her teeth. 

''So,'' Lena breaks the silence once it starts to get too thick, ''I recall you saying we need to talk.''

''Yes.'' Kara nods and starts moving around, pulling cups out of the cupboard and cream out of the fridge. ''But I need to apologies to you first.''

Lena frowns, confused. ''Why ?''

''Because I was a jerk to you.'' Kara puts her hands on the counter, facing Lena. ''I was mad at you for taking Louis away from me, but I still... wanted to be with you. So I juggled between being too friendly and too cold with you, and thats' not fair. I'm sorry.''

Lena opens her mouth a few times, trying to reply to this, but nothing comes out. She sighs. She doesn't feel like Kara tried to lead her on, she knows Kara was simply confused, but Lena doesn't want to brush off the apology. Kara took it upon herself to recognise her faults and appoligies, so maybe Lena can do the same.

''Thank you, for apologising. And I'm sorry as well.'' Kara frowns but Lena doesn't give her a chance to say anything before she continues. ''I'm sorry for keeping Louis away from you, obviously. I know how wrong it was and how much it hurt you. But I'm also sorry for not giving you space. The moment you came back into my life, I wanted you to stay. I didn't stop to question if that's what you wanted as well or if you needed time to figure things out on your own. I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to choose between our family and yourself.''

Kara sighs. The coffee maker makes a noise indicating that their coffee is ready but Kara doesn't move. She stares at Lena with sad eyes.

''You know,'' She finally says after what Lena feel is forever, ''All of this could've been avoided if we had talk. Like, six years ago.''

Kara lets out an humorless laugh, finally turning to finish their coffee.

''I know,'' Lena says, her hands twisting nervously, ''I shouldn't have left back then. I'm sorry.''

''No.'' Kara turns around and puts two cups of coffee between them, filling one with cream and more sugar a human should be able to tolerate. ''You left because you felt like it was the best for you. And you already apologised. I just hope... I think it's not to late to start talking now.''

Lena can't help but smile at the choice of words. Kara believe they can do this. They can talk and be there for each other as well as being there for their kids. They can make it work. Kara smiles softly and Lena smiles back. Until Kara slams her hands on the surface between them.

''So, let's do this ! First, we need to know what kind of situation we're in and then we move from there, okay ?''

''Sounds logical.'' Lena nods, taking a sip of her too hot coffee.

''Great ! So...'' Kara starts, ''We're both women.''

Lena can't help but laugh at loud at this while Kara burries her face in her hands.

''Shut up !'' Kara chuckles between her hands, ''I don't know how to do this !''

''It was your idea, Darling !''

Lena abruptly stops her laughing at the pet name she accidently let slip out. 

''Sorry.'' She says with a small smile as Kara raises her head from her hands.

''No, it's okay.'' Kara waves her off. ''Actually, we need to talk about that.''

''About what ?''

''The chances of us getting back together.''

''Kara...'' This is exactly what Lena didn't want to talk about with Kara. She wants to get back with Kara, of course she does. But it's literally the last thing they need right now. As much as it hurts, Lena knows it's the truth. But Kara only shakes her head.

''We're not getting back together.'' And Lena can't help the little part of her that gets hurt from those words. Even if they're the reflection of her own thoughts, it's still hurt for Kara to say it out loud.

''I mean,'' Kara takes a deep breath, preparing herself to lay her heart out, ''I want to be with you. Maybe I should try to move on, find someone else and keep being friendly with you as we share the custody of the kids. I'm sure that's the adult thing to do. But I don't want that.'' Lena can feel her breath stuck in her throat but Kara continues. ''I didn't want that six years ago when you left, I want it less now that you're back.''

If Lena had trouble breathing before, she's on the verge of passing out right now. She knows there's a 'but' just waiting to make its entrance, but right now, all Lena can think about is that Kara wants to be with her. They can't, they won't, but she wants to, and that's all Lena needs to know. For a few seconds, Lena lets herself drown in the happinness and hope she can feel slowly filling her up. She stares at Kara and Kara stares back, letting her words dance between them for a little while.

''But,'' And there it is. Kara smiles with a bit of apology in her eyes. ''That's not what's important. Not right now.''

''I know.'' Lena can't help but be a little disappointed. She knows she shouldn't be, they can't just get back together and ignore all of their problems, that's not what Lena wants. ''And as much as I want for us to be back together - and God I want it ! - I know that right now, it's the last thing we need.''

''Yeah.'' Kara beams at Lena, looking as happy as Lena feel over the fact that they both admitted they wanted to try again. ''So what do you think we should do ?''

''We focus on the kids,'' Lena states, ''But without ignoring each other. We take all the time and space we need, and if we get there, we get there. Let's not stop things, but let's not force them.''

Kara reaches for Lena's hand accross the counter. ''Sounds perfect.'' And Lena smiles, squeezing Kara's hand in hers. When Kara let go of Lena's hand to wrap it around her cup, they're both still smiling at each other.

''So,'' Lena starts, ''We're good ?''

''We're good.'' Kara nods, her smile even brighter than before.

''And the kids ?''

''We should figure it out with them, don't you think ?''

Lena nods, relieved to have their communication skills back. Kara finishes her coffee in one go before standing up and opening the door for Lena, nodding towards the living room. ''Let's start the show, then.''

Lena gets up, leaving her coffee unfinished and together, they make their way to their children. In the living room, Luna is sitting on the floor, explaining to Louis a math problem as the younger one listens with his usual quiet attention. They both look up when their moms arrive. 

''Hey, kids !'' Kara says cheerfully as she crashes down on the sofa next to Louis. 

Lena sits on the floor, leaving a kiss on Luna's temple. ''Hey, Mon Ange.'' Feeling her daughter relax, Lena brings her closer to her, still somehow moved by the event earlier that day. Luna lets her and drops her head on her Mommy's shoulder.

''Your Mommy and I need to have a talk with you, kids.'' Kara says, giving Lena a small nod when the kids' attention perks up.

Lena takes a deep breath. ''We wanted to talk with you about how we're going to do things now. I think you both noticed things haven't been really smooth lately.'' Lena almost laugh at the look Luna and Louis exchange. But she keeps going after a little smile from Kara. ''So your Mama and I had a chat, and we're going to do things differently, better. And we wanted you to be part of that conversation.''

''Are you getting back together ?'' Luna asks, a bit too hopeful.

Lena gives Kara a look and sees her looking back. They smile at each other as Kara shakes her head. ''No, Lu. We're not.''

Luna frowns, looking especially confuse at seeing her mothers looking at each other with soft smiles as they states they won't be getting back together. But Lena is happy. As weird as it sounds, after their talk, Lena doesn't hurt when Kara says these word. All she feels is faith and contentment. Because they might never get back together, but no matter what, they will stay with each other. But there's also a chance that, when the time is right, they will be back together.

Lena isn't scared anymore. She's happy, with Kara and their children. And things will go the way they go. But they both know it's probably too complicated to explain that to their children. So they just shake their head and smile.

''We're not getting back together.'' Lena continues for Kara. ''Mama will still live here and I will live at home. We want you two to stay with each other, so you'll alternate between this house and the other. Okay ?''

Lena looks at Kara who nods, then at the kids. Louis is simply looking at her, not saying a word, and Luna seems lost in her thoughts. She ends up nodding as well and Lena beams.

''Great !'' Kara claps her hands together, ''We can figure out a schedule when we get there, but for now, I have a proposition.'' Lena frowns at Kara. They didn't talk about any of this, so Lena can't even try to guess what's coming. Kara only smirks at her. ''And Lena, you can't escape it. Because it's for the whole family.''

''Just spit it out, Darling.'' This time, neither Lena or Kara react to the pet name.

''Family therapy.'' Kara says with a pointed smile towards Lena. She knows Lena's first reaction would be to refuse and Lena almost does it. But, thinking about it, she knows Kara is right. 

Therapy can't be a bad things for them. 

After all, their family consist of two women who had to live throught their daughter's presumed death, divorce and sudden seperation when Lena left. Lena tried to take her own life and has a paranoid fear that she can't protect her children, leading her to be overprotective and leave Kara in the dark about their second child for years. And Kara closed herself off to the world for months after Lena left and had to deal with the sudden reappearance of her ex wife and unknown child only a few months back. 

And for Luna and Louis, well, one got kidnapped by her evil uncle to build a bio-bomb and spent most of her childhood with said evil man believing no one loved her, and the other one is a kid with Asperger syndrome who saw his life turn completly upside down in less than three months time.

So yeah, maybe they can do with seeing a therapist.

''Fine.'' Lena says after a few seconds of internal conflict, ''It can't do much harm, I guess.''

''That's the spirit !'' Kara replies cheerfully, making Lena roll her eyes with a soft smile. ''I can talk about it with Kelly. We would have family sessions and individuals !''

''Great.'' Lena says with a bit of sarcasm that Kara decides to ignore.

''And Luna,'' Kara's voice turns soft as she directs it to their daughter, ''Do you feel like going to school ? We can find a good one for you or you can stay at home with a personal teacher. Whatever you want, Angel.''

Luna chews on her nails, looking between Kara and Lena. She never went to school, not really. She spend a year in nursery before Lex took her, but she's going to be eleven now, and middle school is a complety different environement. Lena can understand why Kara is leaving the choice to their daughter, but all she wants to do is keep her safe. And that means as close to her as possible.

''Maybe a personnal teacher would be good for now ?'' Lena asks gently, hoping Luna will agree. If she doesn't, she's pretty sure Kara won't let Lena stop her from going to school. ''Just for now, to see how things go.''

Luna thinks about it for a moment, before nodding once. Lena lets out a relieved breath.

''Great !'' Kara says at that, ''And maybe we can find you some extra activity you want to do so you can find some friends ?''

Lena has to resist the urge to throw a pencil at Kara, who must know, if the way she's smirking at Lena is anything to go by. Fine, maybe Lena is overreacting. Luna would obviously love spending time with kids her age, but she had years without any form of social interraction, and Lena can't help but being afraid. What if something goes wrong ?

''And the moment you don't want to go anymore, we take you out.'' Kara states at Luna, easing both her daughter and Lena's mind.

Luna nods again and Lena smiles. They're doing this. They're making things right.

''Right !'' Kara gets up suddenly, ''I think we all deserve a treat. Who wants hot chocolate and muffins ?''

Louis' face lights up like a christmas tree as he raises his hand up in the air and Luna gasps excitedly. Kara laughs at them and disappear in the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a tray of hot chocolates, lemon and blueberry muffins and even a few warm pastries. Lena querks an eyebrow at the display of food.

''Don't get too excited, they're frozen ones from a week ago.'' Kara replies to Lena's eyebrow as she shoves an entire almond croissant in her mouth. Lena shakes her head, grabbing a lemon muffin as the kids – and Kara – stuff their faces with excess of sugar. Lena can't help but smile when she notices Kara made her a mug of hot chocolate as well, with cinamon and marshmallows.

Things are gonna be good. Luna is laughing, telling them about a Scooby-Doo episode she watched with Ruby and Kara laughs along. Louis is smiling brightly, wiping the chocolate milk off his upper lip. Everything is good, they can make it work. They're making it work.

***

''So, what do you think ?''

Lena steps away from her daughter and let her look at herself in the mirror. Luna smiles at her reflection, putting a blond curl behind her ear.

''Much better than when Mama did it.''

''Hey !'' Kara protests, dropping the comb she was holding between her teeth, making Luna and Lena laugh. Kara rolls her eyes. ''Anyways, Louis thinks that I'm doing great, right Little Bean ?''

Louis looks at his hair that Kara spend the last ten minutes styling in a flat wet hairstyle. He doesn't say anything, but the pleading look he send to Lena answers the question. 

Kara grunts. ''Okay, fine. Your Mommy's much better at hairstyle than me. But I'm much better at choosing the outfits, admit it.''

Kara smiles proudly in the giant mirror of Lena's bathroom as everyone look down at their Christmas jumpers Kara forced them to put on top of their shirt and dresses. Luna tugs at the giant red pompom of the reindeer on her jumper. None of them look at Kara, who slowly seems to realise what it means.

''Really ?'' Kara drops her arms to her sides, ''Christmas jumpers are great !''

''Of course they are, Darling.'' Lena replies with a hand on Kara's shoulder, ''Why don't you go make sure everything is ready downstairs while I finish up with the kids ?''

''Just say it if you want to kick me out.'' Kara pouts, making Lena chuckles.

''Not anymore.'' Lena smiles as she pushes Kara gently towards the door. Kara smiles as well as she makes her way out and downstairs.

Once her mother is out of earshot, Luna turns to Lena. ''Can I take the jumper off ?''

Lena can't help but laugh as she combs Louis hair to undo Kara's creation. ''No, sweetheart. That would make your mother sad and we would have your auntie Alex trying to murder me for it.''

Luna giggles at this, still looking at her jumper with a bit of disgust. But she can do an effort, just for tonight. After all, it is Christmas. Her first Christmas in so many years. Her first Christmas with her brother. Luna looks in the mirror at Louis' reflection. The boy doesn't smile but his face is relaxed. Luna knows how to read him, now. 

When she first heard about him, she thought she was going to hate him, thought that she would have to fight against him for her moms' love. When she first met him, a few minutes after learning about his existence, Louis had look terrified. And maybe, he remembered Luna of herself. In some ways, Luna knows, she is a terrified kid as well. 

And after weeks spent together, Luna realised that Louis was who he is ; her baby brother. And so she took on her role of a big sister with fervour, learning quickly how he didn't like being touch or how he could go non-verbal for little reasons. And Luna accepts that, respect that. And Louis likes her for it. She knows it, he told her so.

When Louis sees her staring, he gives Luna a little thumbs up, and Luna laughs. ''I'm gonna help Mama !'' Luna jumps off the stool she was standing on and walks toward the door.

''Wait !'' Luna truns to look at Lena, who search in her makeup bag before turning to face her girl, a pale pink gloss in her hand. Luna smiles as her mom lift her head up and apply the makeup on her lips. She never had makeup before. She was too young to try some when she lived with her moms and her Uncle Lex never gave her anything to make her feel pretty, not even a haircut. She did all of her haircuts herself and some were more successful than others.

''Now,'' Lena says as she look at Luna with proud eyes, ''All perfect.''

Luna beams at her mother, her entire face lighting up, before taking Lena in for a tight hug. Luna missed this. The simple, affectionate touches of her mothers. She used to wake up everyday and kiss her mothers hello, and go to sleep everynight after kissing them goodbye. For four years, she was drowned in physical attention. And then it just stopped. And then she woke up everyday to a cold uncle and went to sleep by herself, when the sleepiness made her notes look blurry.

Lena seems to know, always know, when Luna needs a longer hug. She holds tighter and never pull back first. So after a little while, Luna is the one pulling away, smiling at her mom before running downstairs to help Kara prepare everything before the guests arrive.

Kara does the decoration with the kids and Lena make dinner. Everything is ready once everyone arrive, all together. Luna hugs her auntie Alex and Louis runs off with JJ in seconds. Sam gives a quick hug to Luna and Ruby gives her a high five. Then Eliza comes in. Luna saw her only once since she came back, only for a short time. But she had miss her grandmother who used to be a constant in her early days, her happiest days.

And Eliza pulls her into a tight hug, only letting her go when Louis comes shyly for his share of affection. And Luna is happy. Happier than she ever was. 

Coats are taken off, drinks are poured and Luna let Ruby talk to her about her new best friend at school, wishing she could have a normal life as well, but knowing she still has some progress to do. But she's progressing. They're all are. With weekly therapy sessions with Kelly, they all started to feel better. Luna managed to join Ruby's soccer team and Louis played with other kids at school, although never without JJ. And Luna woke up one morning to find her mothers sleeping together on the sofa, the TV still on and snacks forgotten on the coffee table.

So things are better. And that's why Luna smiles brightly when Sam hands her some mistletoe, with a little smirk and a nod towards Kara and Lena who are sitting a bit too close on the sofa, talking to Alex and Eliza. Luna understands, having seen Ruby roll her eyes before kissing her mother soundly on the cheek when Sam wiggled the plant above their head.

So Luna makes her way towards the couch, only to be intercepted by Louis. He looks at her with his big blue eyes and Luna smiles. Her baby brother. She raises the mistletoe above their head and smiles at him.

''Can I give you a kiss ?'' She asks, checking for Louis' consecent. The kid only smiles brightly, before tip toeing to plant a kiss on her cheek. Luna smiles even bigger, ignoring the flash she saw coming from Ruby's phone. Then, an idea pops up into Luna's mind. She gives the mistletoe to Louis who looks at it with a frown.

''Can I carry you ?'' Luna asks him, and Louis seems even more confused. But slowly, he nods his head yes. 

Trying her best, Luna grabs Louis by the thighs as he clings into her for dear life. He seems to understand the reason for all of this when Luna starts walking towards their moms. She can see Alex smirk into her glass as her eyes fall on them. Eliza smiles as well and Sam does her best not to laugh while trying to keep her glass of champagne away from JJ who decided to steal a sip from it when Alex is not watching. Ruby is simply giggling behind her phone, no doupt filming or taking pictures.

Luna tries her best to raises Louis higher in her arms when Kara and Lena turns to look at them. They smile softly at the kids, until Louis raises the plant above their head.

''Mistletoe !'' Louis shouts cheerfully, wriggling in Luna's tired arms. But she holds on as Kara turns to look at Lena. They both look at each other, both smile at each other. Kara grabs gently Lena's face between her hands and they both close their eyes as their lips collide together. 

Sam and Alex start cheering loudly and JJ uses the distraction to get a sip of champagne, grimacing at the taste and running away before his mom notices. Luna almost drops Louis when he accidently kicks her in the ribs, thankfully manages to let him down safely. She starts laughing when her auntie Alex's catcalls turn into shouts of protest after the kiss gets more passionate. 

Once Alex throws a cushion at them, Kara and Lena separate, blushing but laughing. Then, with a little malicious twinkle in the eyes from Kara and a smirk from Lena, they turn to their children. And before they have time to know what's coming, Kara grabs Luna and Lena grabs Louis, throwing both kids onto their laps, with a bit of difficulties considering the angle.

''Your turn !'' Kara shouts before leaving a trail of kisses on Luna's face and hair, making her laugh louder and louder. Louis gets the same treatment from Lena, if his loud giggles are anything to go by.

Once the kids are out of breath from laughing, Kara and Lena mercifully stop, leaving them smiling bigger than ever, still on their laps.

And Luna sighs happily. She's with her family now. She's safe and happy. She found her way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! I hope the end was satisfaying for most of you at least! I really enjoyed writing this and I've read every single one of your comments and it really warms my heart knowing that lots of you enjoyed reading this as well!! Thank you for giving my fic a chance!


End file.
